A New Start
by rathertallhat
Summary: After the events of a Beast Within Beast Boy runs away from the Titans and winds up in New Zealand, where he nearly immediately meets local super hero Argent. However old foes with new allies quickly emerge. So what new adventures await the unlikely duo as they suddenly find them self's facing a new start at life? Possible BBxRae or BBxArgent
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the Property of DC Comics**

**AN: My first fanfic ever so any sort of comments, questions or recommendations are welcome**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning **

It was a silent night in Jump City as a green and black long eared owl silently soared away from the Titans Tower. In contrast to the peaceful flight which he was now doing the mind of Beast Boy was going through an explosion of thoughts. '_She was in your teeth' _as if the mere thought of what that statement had implied wasn't harsh enough the fact that it came from Starfire, who usually was the one to see the good in almost any situation, showed just how badly the teams confidence in him had been shaken. Not that he could blame them of course since after all he had lost control as a large and powerful monster, one capable of far worse damage than anything Raven's momentary loss of control over her emotions and then consequently her powers had ever done. Raven. That was what made him feel even worse about the whole ordeal. She'd been there for him as he had for her and he just lost control. Sure it had turned out he wasn't the one that had actually hurt her, quite the opposite in fact he had actually saved her from whatever it was Adonis in his own beast form was going to do. Yet the damage of these accusations had been done, and even though his friends had apologized the guilt and hurt remained. Of course he had been over joyed when Raven not only still talked to him but also shared a moment with him.

_**Flash Back**_

"_So...he was the one who hurt you, right? Not me?" Beast Boy asked nervously not sure he wanted the answer to the question_

"_He broke into the Tower to attack you and would up attacking me too." Raven assured him_

"_I can't believe I ate meat. I acted like a jerk. I'm sorry" He said with a look of shame_

"_You weren't yourself" she had replied and wondered to herself why she was actually trying to comfort him. 'You know why' said Happy and she could almost see another emotion nodding in agreement. Choosing to ignore her emotions Raven decided she would meditate on this late._

"_Cyborg says the chemicals at the lab messed with my DNA-unleashed something...primal." He said rather nervously_

"_And he gave you an antidote. You're better now." She replied trying to think of something else to say that might comfort him about the matter_

"_Yeah. But that thing-that beast-it came from inside me. And it's still there. I can feel it." The look of shame on his face as he said this was evident_

"_Good" She then quickly continued seeing a surprised look on his face "If it wasn't for that beast, I might not be here right now. Having that thing inside doesn't make you an animal. Knowing when to let it out is what makes you a man" She finished, and then of course he had to ruin their moment by making a joke about being Beast Dude or Beast Man rather than Beast Boy._

_**End Flashback**_

'_Idiot' _Beast Boy thought to himself _'Why couldn't you act cool for once. That would have been a great chance to tell her how you really feel.'_ The owl shook his head as he thought back on all the other opportunities he had that he lead slip by. _'Of course if I had actually told her and she felt the same… well that would have made this a lot harder to do' _he then proceeded to answer himself. If an owl's beak could smile his would've as he saw the Jump City international Airport come into view.

After walking into the airport without incident Beast Boy looked around for a pet carrier, then seeing one he quickly morphed into a spider and clung on to a dog carrier nearby as it was placed onto the conveyor belt and then carried from the conveyor belt to a pressurized cabin where Beast Boy's plan could begin phase two. He silently laughed to himself as he thought _'So much for being part of the team, they won't even notice I'm gone until this plane has hopefully landed.' _He wasn't entirely sure what he would do once he wound up wherever this plane was heading but, then again that was the part of the plan that could not be prearranged since he honestly he no idea where he was going to end up. _'At least I know for sure that I won't lose control_ _and hurt them this way' _he thought. He then fell asleep atop the carrier hoping, that Silkie didn't eat the letter he left explaining his actions with fool proof logic (at least to him it was fool proof) before any of the others found it.

Argent frowned as she let the crimson crowbar she had summoned dissipate; this was the fifth plane today she had searched and yet there was still no sign of the chemical shipments that this newly discovered organization called the Wildebeest Society had been shipping in from America. Just as to what the society was shipping was still a mystery; however it was assumed by the local police force that it was bad. _'Not an unreasonable presumption considering that they're behind all these recent abductions'_ Argent thought. That thought was immediately followed by one on her own history, and what could be happening to the abducted children. With a sigh she pushed those thoughts from her mind; they were rather pointless to go over again, and used her powers to extend a large arm and brought the shipping manifest she had acquired from a recent fight with the Wildebeest Society. _'This thing says their expecting something in from America so I guess I'll just come back tomorrow and check again.' _After an uneventful flight home she set an alarm and as she slowly drifted to sleep she went over her plan to stop the Society. _'Just gotta find their shipment and place a tracker on it so I can find their base, then I'll go in and stop them from whatever it is their doing.' _The last thought before she finally let sleep overcome her was that tomorrow no matter what she wasn't going to leave the airport unless she found something out of the ordinary.

_**Beep, Beep, Be…**_

Argent groggily shut of the alarm and silently cursed having to get up at five in the morning just to go check plane cargo holds again. _'Maybe the planes can wait; I mean the society's shipment might not even be coming into day.' _Almost immediately after she had those thoughts however she pushed them aside _'Who knows what they're doing to those kids they've kidnapped already, so just get it together Antonia Monetti and get going or else you'll miss the first landing.'_ Having decided to listen to reason and not go back to sleep Argent quickly went through her morning procedure; a quick breakfast, a quicker shower, and lastly a few minutes to get ready. Her morning routine done Argent quickly started her flight to the airport, in her hurry she didn't quite notice a black Mercedes with tinted windows parked across the street, or that inside the car a man quickly got on a cell phone when he saw her pass.

Samuel Smith was a patient man or so he had thought. _'Come on, come on, what in the world could she be doing that's taking so long?' _ He had been waiting across the street for hours waiting to see if Argent would go back to the airport. Seeing her quickly fly by he smiled as he got on his phone and said "Elliot this is Smith she's taken the bait, mover your men into position."

**ZZZZ…..**

'_Is that snoring? Well I guess that there might be a really big dog in one of these crates' _Argent thought with a frown, she had already spent at least an hour looking though plane cargos and had yet to find anything suspicious. However when she heard a thud followed by a very human sounding yelp she decide to investigate summoning a crimson axe she approached the origin of the noise.

Beast Boy frowned when he awoke having morphed back to his human form in his sleep as he rolled off the dog carrier _'Where am I'_ he thought the plane had been traveling for nearly twelve hours. His mind quickly started to come up with new plans on what to do to get by. These thoughts were however interrupted by the sight of a blue skinned girl with black and red hair, and red eyes, approaching carrying a red axe. _'Huh well that doesn't give me any clues as to where I'm she doesn't look normal, well I guess I'm not one to talk I mean I'm green with pointy ears for Pete's sake.' _Beat Boy's thoughts were however interrupted as he the crimson axe descent; quickly he morphed into a snake and slithered out of the way.

"Wait I don't want to fight you" Beat Boy hissed as he coiled himself around Argent's leg assuming that she wouldn't swing an axe at her own leg _'O god why can't her dress be longer... Wait did I just talk?'_

Argent, recovering from the initial shock of the green boy that had stood in front of her turning to a snake and then talking as a snake, kicked her leg trying to get said snake off her leg. "Well then why don't you just tell me where your society friends are hiding" she replied.

"What? What I don't even know what you're talking about?" Beast Boy said sounding extremely confused as he uncoiled himself and morphed into a human holding his hands up in surrender as Argent now had changed the axe for a spear which she had pointed at him.

"Don't play dumb with me you stow aboard an airliner to New Zealand the same day the Wildebeest Society is expecting a secret shipment, how dumb do you think I am?" Argent replied holding the spear towards Beast Boy as he packed up.

"I don't play dumb" Beast Boy replied then realizing what he said once he heard he chuckle he added quickly "Wait that came out wrong, anyways I honestly have no idea what you're talking about, I used to be a Teen Titan, I've never even heard of the Wildebeest Society."

Argent frowned maybe he was telling the truth he seemed like an honest enough person especially after his last comment, which he had said with a somewhat charming innocence despite the fact that he was insulting himself. "Alright I believe you. Sorry just these crooks called the Wildebeest society have been causing trouble around here." After allowing her spear to dissipate she then extended her arm and added "I'm Antonia but people call me Argent, my friends call me Toni"

Beast Boy's relief was very evident as the spear disappeared, and he took her hand and shook it. Then somewhat nervously he replied "Beast Boy, though ugh I guess you could call me Gar."

Argent smiled as his blush turned his normally green face brown "Gar? What does that stand for? Come on you can tell me, I promise I won't laugh. "

Sighing Beast Boy replied "Garfield." Seeing Argent smile he quickly muttered "Come on you said you wouldn't laugh."

"Sorry, I'm not laughing. Garfield's a nice name." Argent said with a smile as she placed put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You wanna talk about what happened between you and the other Titans?"

Beast Boy instantly cheered up and smiled when she put her arm on his shoulder but, then appeared to sadden again at the mention of him leaving the Titans. He was going to ask her how she knew that something had happened however before he could they were interrupted by several men wearing business suit approached leveling several firearms at the two teens.

"There she is! And looks she brought back, guess we won't be bored boys now get them" The man apparently in charge said before his counter parts opened fire.

**AN: I know it's just the beginning and all but what do you guys think? Also kind of weird question but is Argent blue? In the show and the Go comic she looks blue but I've seen other comics of her her being silver**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the Property of DC Comics**

**Chapter 2: Partners**

"There she is! And looks she brought back, guess we won't be bored boys now get them" hearing that order go through all of the armed men opened fire. Argent quickly brought up a large rectangular slab of red energy to cover herself from the incoming barrage. Then remembering she wasn't alone she glanced over to where Beast Boy had been standing; only to see a green fly hurrying towards their assailants. Fortunately their attackers appeared unable to get an accurate aim on such a small target, some even grew frustrated enough to draw nightsticks and try to swat the fly.

"Aww, the big bad tough guys can't even hurt a fly?" Argent taunted seeing one of the attackers hit one of his comrades in the head, in a failed att. The reactions she received was a small laughing sound from the Beast Boy's fly form, and several of the attackers broke off in anger and charged at her nightsticks drawn.

'_Ok think animals from New Zealand; kangaroos? No, kolas? No, emus? No those are all from Australia' _Beast Boy thought as he tried to decide which animal form to use. Ordinarily he would just go wolf, or gorilla, but for some reason he felt he should try some forms he had never used before. For a moment upon seeing a group of assailants swarm Argent he considered just morphing into a tyrannosaurs rex to help her. However these thoughts were pushed aside as he saw a large red fist send many away. _'Wait I know!"_

Argent smiled as she summoned a scythe to her and slashed at her assailants forcing a few of them back towards the others she had thrown away minutes before. "Come on you guys are making this to easy, try for real this time" she said deciding to taunt again. Before any of their foes could react however, they were interrupted by a low rumble that made even the civilians fleeing the scene stop and look.

To say that the scene at the source of the noise was comical might be a bit much given the fact that the airport was under attack. Beast Boy not knowing that a cassowary wasn't native to New Zealand had morphed into one and was thrashing his powerful legs around, causing the attackers around him to dive for safety to avoid the powerful taloned legs. Causing slightly even more panic as those civilians who knew what a cassowary was quickly attempted to get away. "Ya, even Dr. Light gives me more of a run for my money than you dudes. " Seeing the confused look on both his foes and Argent's faces he sheepishly explained "Well you see he was this guy with a suit that gave him control over light… and ya he was kinda incompetent."

The fighting seemed to stop for a moment at this statement, and then just as suddenly as they had appeared the attackers withdrew. Laying down a blanket of covering fire, to prevent pursuit as Argent again had to summon a wall of energy to protect herself, and Beast Boy was forced to morph back into a fly to avoid the speeding bullets.

"So um…. did we win?" Beast Boy asked returning back his normal form.

"I don't think so. Damn I was finally close to finding out what the society was up to and I let the chance get away" Argent replied looking rather defeated.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it." Beast Boy said and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and then he looked directly into her eyes and with a goofy grin continued "Cuz looky here at what I found in the suit pieces I cut off with my talons."

His touch made Argent plush for a moment and she cursed herself for not being able to break eye contact to hide it. She was about to say something about that, however when she heard what he said next, whatever those words would have been died in her throat. Looking at the phone he grasped in his gloved hand she asked "Does it have anything useful on it?"

"O ya it has Tetris and Solitaire..." A glare from Argent cut him off as he realized that she wasn't in the mood for his jokes. "Ok fine, ya it says that there is gonna be some sort of big meeting with virtually all the Wildebeest society leaders there tonight at five." Beast Boy then broke the eye contact and added "Look…, I know this is important so I'll help you but if anything goes wrong and I start to get really mad, promise me you'll high tail it out of there."

A wave of worry hit Argent as Beast Boy broke eye contact and looked away, _'Don't say what just crossed your mind. Don't say it, who knows how he'll react, _warned her conscience. However she decided not to listen and replied "Look I don't know what happened between you and the other Titans, but if you expect me to just leave you behind once things get tough you're dead wrong."

Beast Boy gave her a shocked look and was silent for a while, not really knowing how to respond. "Ok but to say I didn't warn you." However when he saw hurt look she gave him, and realized that he was still holding onto her shoulder he asked, hoping to end the awkward moment "So since we got some time before we gotta go kick some butt, is there any place vegetarian to eat at nearby?"

'_Vegetarian?'_ Argent wondered but didn't ask trying to think of a place "Um I think that there's a coffee shop nearby."

"Sweet! Race ya." Beast Boy exclaimed with a grin as he morphed into a peregrine falcon and flew off only to return once he realized he had no idea where he was going and sheepishly said, "Um actually why don't you lead."

Argent couldn't help by laugh at this and took flight, once she saw that he was following her she teased "Realized who don't know where you're going didn't you?" Upon seeing the falcon refuse to make eye contact she added "O and hurry up a bit, I mean you already got to look up my skirt when you clung on to my leg." She couldn't help but laugh as she saw him loose altitude at this statement.

"Um… that… that was unintended you know. I mean what would you've done if I came at you with an axe?" Beast Boy said flapping his wing hard to catch up.

"O relax, I was only teasing you." Argent assured him. Then pointed to building they were approaching "That's it."

_**Thud**_

"Ouch" Beast Boy said as he morphed back to a human and picked himself off the floor. He had originally planed on flying in and then morphing to hold the door open for Argent, however he forgot one key thing. Birds cannot see glass from a certain angle and, of course coming in at around 60mph didn't leave a lot of room to pull up.

"You okay?" Argent asked as she landed and walked past him, and held open the door.

"Uh ya fine, I totally meant to that just so you know" Beast Boy replied trying to sound cool as he said it. _'She actually thinks I'm funny' _he though happily as he heard Argent snicker at that statement. _'O man if only I could call Cyborg and tell him, Star to. Robin would probably just scold me for leaving, and Raven would just sarcastically say that "Statistically some on has to". _He felt a short stab of grief thinking of his friends; however once he sat down across from Argent he decided to take his mind off it and asked "So, tell me about yourself Toni."

Looking rather nervous Argent replied "You promise you won't say I'm a freak?"

"Toni relax, I'm green with pointy ears and fangs nothing you say will make me think that." Beast Boy assured her with a grin.

"Well alright I guess" She replied. Argent then went on to explain how she was the daughter of the town mayor and that her mother had been abducted and alien race called the H'San Natall, who had somehow impregnated her mom with her. She then went on to say how at first other than being strangely pale almost silver in complexion she had had a rather normal childhood, well as normal a childhood as human/alien hybrid could have. Then when she had turned sixteen this year she was suddenly able to manipulate crimson plasma into forming objects and shapes, as well as being able to fly. As she finished her story the dumbstruck look on Beast Boy's face made her suddenly feel strangely self-conscious. "See I told you, you'd think I'm a freak." She said in a hurt tone and started to get up to leave, however Beast Boy gently grabbed her hand and sat her back down.

"Are you kidding me? You're not a freak, you're AMAZING "He exclaimed with a wide smile "I mean you're like a super version of the Green Lantern, you can do everything he can do; only you don't have to worry about a stupid ring running out of power."

Argent blushed at this and asked "You really mean it? You don't think I'm a freak?"

"Totally! Don't think that bout yourself, I mean you could put a member of the Justice League to shame if you wanted to." Beast Boy continued saying with the same tone of amazement, causing Argent to blush even more.

"I don't think so, I mean maybe when I'm older but not now" She replied hoping to bring him out of this fan boy state. Upon seeing him only shake his head in disagreement with her statement she decided to change the subject "So what about you Gar? What's your story?"

Not only did this knock him out of the fan boy state but it also seemed to knock the joy out of him, Argent suddenly felt a stab guilt over making Beast Boy feel so bad. However as she started to apologize and tell him he didn't need to share he held up a hand to signal her to stop. "It's alright, it just I've never told anyone my full story before so, this might take a while." He then went on to explain how while in Africa he was bitten by a species of green monkey that gave him a rare disease called Sakutia, and that his parents had in an attempt to cure him injected him with an experimental serum, that ended up not only saving his life but also gave him his powers and turned him green. He then went on to explain how his real parent later died in a boat accident, and how he thought if he had been there he could've saved them.

At this point he was nearly in tears and Argent not fully knowing what to do moved her chair closer to put an arm around his shoulders and said "Don't blame yourself. It must be hard I know but you were just a kid back then." Seeing him still not cheer up she gently brought his eyes to meet hers and went on "You know that your parents wouldn't want you to blame yourself right? Imagine how proud they must be of you now, I mean you are a superhero for Pete's sake. Not only do you save lives on a daily basis, but you're also the most kind, funniest, caring, and intelligent person I've ever met. "

"You really think that they be proud not mad at me?" Beast Boy asked suddenly a bit more cheered up. Seeing Argent nod he went on "O and can I get a recording of you saying all those things so I can mail it back to the Tower to show them that someone thinks all that?"

"Um I guess" Argent replied only to realize by the grin on his face that he was joking "So uh did you want to go on, you don't have to keep going if you don't want to."

"Sure and thanks" Beast Boy said smiling at her to show he wasn't so down anymore. _'Ok you idiot, surely realize that no one, not even Raven's comforted you about your parent's deaths. So why don't you show some appreciation' _Beast Boy's thought. So rather nervously he wrapped his arms around Argent in a quick hug before letting go and cursed that he didn't have a hood or mask, to hide under like Raven or Robin. Upon seeing Argent blush however and not remove her arm from his shoulders he decided that maybe that had been the right thing to do. _'Aw man if only Cyborg or Raven could see how smooth I'm right now, they'd have to take back those jokes about me being clueless about chicks.' _That thought made him smile such a grin that even Argent had to smile at him, despite not knowing just what it was about. However deciding that it may not be a good idea to her Beast Boy went on to talk about how despite being treated an intruder when he had broken into the Doom Patrol HQ, he had impressed them enough to where they allowed him to join the team.

"Wow" Argent interrupted "you were part of the Doom Patrol." Beast Boy smiled nervously and went on to tell her about how Mento's attitude and harshness had driven him from the team. "You were right to leave, Mento sounds like a complete jerk, and he shouldn't have been so hard on you when you were just a kid" Argent added interrupting again.

"Thanks I'm glad to know someone agrees with me" Beast Boy replied "Now want to hear about my time with the Titans?"

"Yes... O wait I keep interrupting you sorry" Argent said with a blush and an embarrassed look, as she pulled back her arm.

"It's fine really it is. You're the first person I've told my whole story to so I'm glad you find it so interesting." Beast Boy said with a grin and then he put his arm around her shoulders, causing her blush to deepen. Then continuing on with his life story he told her everything about his time with the Titans, from their first adventure where they rescued Starfire from the Gordanians to the Beast incident. The only details he left out was how close he was with Terra, figuring that he didn't want Argent to think he was still torn up about a pervious relationship and not ready to move on. _'Whoa there, I just met her and I'm having these thoughts? Man, being on my own makes me act different' _he thought to himself.

Argent similarly was deep in thought _'Maybe if you can comfort him on the "Beast" he won't leave as soon as we take down the Wildebeest Society. Wait why don't I want him to leave? Err, I guess it's time to face facts and try, just don't make it obvious yet.' _"You know when we are done dealing with the Wildebeest Society; you could stick around if you want… I'd like it you did." She said then instantly thought '_Idiot! What happened to not making it obvious'_

'_Wow'_ Beast Boy thought before replying dumbfounded "You mean you and me, fighting crime together"

"No, I meant me and the waiter… of course I meant you" Argent said with sarcasm that she immediately regretted.

"You're not worried about the Beast?" Beast Boy asked with confused, upon seeing Argent shake her head no he continued "Well I guess, then ya. I'd like to do start up here with you rather than alone." After saying this however he hit his head and added "That didn't come out right sorry, but I'd love to."

"Great!" Argent said failing to contain her excitement. "So partners?" she asked.

"Partners" Beast Boy confirmed and they shook hands. _'Come on do it'_ a more reckless part of his mind encouraged him, and he gave in and wrapped his arms around her waist in a hug.

Argent felt her face warm up as he hugged her and was then encouraged by her own recklessness. _'Come on hug him back, you know you want to' _and the truth was she did so she threw her arms around him. The two then realized what they were doing and looked into each other's eyes; her into his emerald green ones, and him into her scarlet red ones. Whatever else that might have occurred in that moment was quickly pushed aside as an alarm from Argent's phone went off signaling that they should start to move on the society's meeting. As they broke the embrace both silently cursing the alarm, Argent quickly paid their bill, as Beast Boy hadn't brought any money and took flight once more racing towards what they hoped would be the final showdown with the Wildebeest Society.

_**Oof**_

Was the only sound heard as a red fist slammed into the guard on the balcony knocking him out. The two that had been standing inside the door ran out to investigate. "Are you guys really this dumb, of course we'd let you see us take out your friend that way you'd come out and disable to locks on the door" Argent taunted as she floated in front of them. The two guards immediately brought their firearms to bear however before they could open fire at the intruder, they saw Argent point up and they looked up following her point. Only to see a green gorilla fall on top of them, taking them out of commission as well.

Returning back to human form Beast Boy merely commented "If this keeps up will be done before eight" to which Argent merely nodded in agreement. Then thinking back to their embrace at lunch he asked "Hey Toni, I know this isn't the best time to ask, but if we come out of this well enough would you want to go see a movie tomorrow?"

'_Of all times he asks this now?' _ Argent thought however she didn't ask and replied "Um sure, I'd like that. Now come on let's go finish this so that we won't be to exhausted from staying up all night fighting bad guys."

Beast Boy merely smiled widely and held open the door to the Society's base for her "After you." He said trying to sound cool.

"You're quite the gentlemen you know that? Letting a girl go into a dangerous, villainous organization's base first" was Argent's sarcastic reply.

Laughing Beast Boy morphed into a mouse and scampered ahead to scout the next room, however before he rounded the corner he stopped and said as deadly serious as a mouse could "If we're gonna work together, you need to know that comedy is my thing." As he turned to continue on he could see her roll her eyes.

**AN: Next time: The showdown with the Wildebeest Society and their new friends, and a view at how the Titans react upon finding out Beast Boy's gone.**

**Reviews:**

**Juvenual: Thanks, I will keep going on.**

**Guest: Thanks, I didn't know that Argent was French for silver**

**Narutotheyellowflash: Thanks, Ya I could tell you who he ends up with but that would ruin the eventual reunion chapter. But enough spoilers I can assure you though that while Im not sure how I thought of this pairing even if it doesn't happen in this story, I will wright another BBxArgent**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the Property of DC Comics**

**Chapter 3: Revelation**

'_What's taking him so long' _Argent thought to herself, as she waited for Beast Boy to return from his recon. _'Maybe I should go check, just to be sure he's ok. I mean we did just bust in here with virtually no idea of what the inside looks like. So maybe he's lost, or worse.' _Two images then proceeded to enter her mind and she wasn't quite sure which one she disliked more; the first of a green mouse stuck in a mouse trap or a cat with a green tail hanging out of its mouth. These thoughts nearly immediately affected her decision and she started to walk towards the hallway around the corner Beast Boy was last seen scurrying down. Upon entering the next room Argent was met by the sight of two unconscious guards and a green mouse scurrying back into the room.

"There you are what happened?" Argent asked

Morphing back into his regular form Beast Boy replied "After I took out these two I went further, and I got some really bad news. General Immortus is here.

"Who's General Immortus?" Argent asked the confusion evident on her face.

"A member of the Brotherhood of Evil. He somehow has managed to find a way to survive since ancient Egypt, and since then he has had centuries to command the armies of various governments. You name a conflict rather it be in the time of the Romans to the Modern times and chances are he fought in it. Most modern military tactics come based from his ideas or those of his pupils such as; Sun Tzu, Napoleon Bonaparte, Alexander the Great and the list goes on. Somehow following WWII General Immortus managed to avoid persecution by the allied forces and joined forces with the Brain to become one of the four founding members of the Brotherhood. This bad Toni, if the Brain sent him who knows just how many guards there could be throughout the complex since he provides the bulk of the Brotherhood's with all the wealth and resources he has managed to acquire from a lifetime of military service to various governments." Beast Boy replied his face grim.

"Well then what do you think we should?" Argent replied nervousness becoming evident at the normally cheerful changeling's dark mood about this subject.

"We press on be extra careful whatever the Wildebeest Society is planning, it must be bad if the Brotherhood wants in on it."

"Well no duh, why on earth would the Brotherhood of Evil want in on something nice" Argent said her voice laced with sarcasm.

""Like I said before; if we're gonna work together, you need to know that comedy is my thing." Beast Boy replied with a chuckling slightly at her comment, glad he hadn't freaked her out too bad with the revelation that one of the most notorious villainous organizations had sent one of its members to the meeting. Then becoming serious again he continued "Alright the next room is the central chamber most of the Society's leadership and the General are there. So were gonna go in and hit them hard. On the ceiling in there you'll notice several glass panels if things go bad ill need you to break one so we can flee."

"Gotcha boss man" Argent replied with a wink.

"Alright lets go" as he said this Beast Boy morphed into a large Tyrannosaurus Rex and broke down the wall separating the two rooms as he charged in taking out several guards with a swipe of his powerful tail, Argent flew in and brought up a large red flail that she proceeded to swing sending guards and Society leadership flying.

"Hmm… The Green One how amusing, I was expecting the actual Doom Patrol. Tell me, did our last encounter scare Mento so badly he decided to send his ward and your girlfriend to fight me?" General Immortus asked not even looking up from a data pad, seemingly oblivious to the panicking society members around him.

"Don't count on it, if Mento knew you were here he'd be kicking our old butt back to ancient Egypt. And she's not my girlfriend." Beast Boy growled as he stomped towards Immortus knocking over a large pod that had been in the center of the room.

"Well I didn't know the idea was so unappealing to you, maybe we won't go somewhere tomorrow." Argent replied with a hurt tone.

"Aw… come on don't take it like that it's just, ya know we haven't gone out yet. Unless you count lunch or that brawl in the airport a date, wait was lunch a date? "Beast Boy asked as he temporarily stopped to look at Argent who was creating large crimson staples to hold the defeated captive.

"Well… I guess not. Sorry, I guess I over reacted." Argent replied while she took back up the flail and advanced through the guards again.

"Don't be it was my fault, I shouldn't have said it like that I'm not that good with words." Beast Boy said as he turned into a gorilla and jumped onto the balcony, where Immortus and a suited man sat staring at the data pad.

"Well as touching as that was I'm afraid neither of you will be in any shape to go anywhere tomorrow." Immortus said and swung his cavalry sabre; which almost as though it sent an invisible signal summoned more guards to the room. The guards advanced firing their weapons causing Argent to through up a shield of red energy for cover, while she and Beast Boy jumped behind the knocked over pod. "Though I'm must say Rita will be most pleased, she thought you were dating that demon on that was on the Titans. Now Mr. Smith would you be so kind as to unleash your little experiment?"

As the man seated next to Immortus turned the data pad towards him and started to furiously type at on it, Beast Boy took the opportunity to ask the question that just sprang to his mind "How do you know what Rita thinks of Raven?"

"I suppose while we wait for your doom I will tell you. You see child, months ago we had captured Elasti-Girl and in a surprising loophole to Mallah's truth serum, she did not reveal any useful information other than nonsense about you Garfield Mark Logan. I must admit I do feel bad for you, with you losing your parents in that boat accident and all. Too bad you weren't there with your shape shifting abilities you might have been able to save them. How long does this take Mr. Smith, the Brotherhood isn't looking for weapons that take longer than muzzle loading cannon to use." Immortus said, causing Beast Boy to tense and the man typing to try and type even faster.

"Don't let him get to you Gar, remember what you said happens if you get to mad?" Argent said as she wrapped Beast Boy in an embrace, holding him tightly against her.

Immortus actually stood up at this and walked to the balcony to hear better over the ringing of the gunfire. "Ooh what's that you say? Somethings happens to young Garfield when he gets mad? Well we wouldn't want that monster to come out now would we? I'm really quite surprised you're willing to be so close to him child. You must actually have feelings for him if you're willing to risk the Beast. Wondering how I know that aren't you, well let's just say that Rita told us all about that discussion Mento and Robin had about that incident; I'll let you in on a little secret since they obviously left you in the dark. O yes it was quite sad really your mentor and father figure and your own leader and supposed friend wanting to call the police on you to put you down, ready to give the order for your death. You really should thank your mechanical friend for giving you more control over it they actually had the paperwork for a warrant to go out."

Hearing Beast Boy start to growl Argent tried to sooth him "Don't listen to him he's just goading you along Gar, stay strong." Then turning to Immortus she angrily spat "You leave him alone or else."

Smiling the general spoke, his tone filled with sarcasm "O no I'm so scared, the mighty Beast Boy might sick his girlfriend on me whatever am I to do?"

"G-get away Toni… please… I d-d-don't kn-know how long I c-can resist it" Beast Boy said with a voice filled with pain while he shook himself out of her embrace.

While Immortus raised his sabre causing the gunfire to stop Argent took towards the sky and rocketed herself at the aged general a crimson blade in hand. As they clashed in the beginning of a deadly duel Immortus spoke "You have quite the choice in women Garfield, Rita merely became subdued when it was clear we won. Sort of like how you are now lying down in pain while others fight on" he had to stop his taunt to thrust back with all his might at one of Argents swing and launched a barrage of light slashes forcing her back, before continuing "Pathetic, you call yourself a hero. Yet here I am and while your girlfriend fights me, you lay on the floor afraid of monsters." If he was going to continue it was cut off by a loud roar. All eyes in the room suddenly turned towards the green monster standing in the center of the room. "Excellent" Immortus said with a smile as knocked Argents blade from her hand and threw the girl and his sabre at Smith. "Don't let him follow me no matter the cost." Was his last gruff order to his men before he grabbed the data pad and fled.

"W-w-what about me?" Smith called after him terrified as he grabbed the sword and held it at Argents throat. The only response he got was a mighty roar as the Beast charged through the remaining guards and stopped before him.

"B-beast Boy? It's me Argent." Argent said doing only a slightly better job of hiding her fear.

The towering Beast growled slightly before tilting its head and then spoke "Let her go" Beast Boy demanded. To which Smith was all too willing to comply throwing Argent at the Beast and dropping the sword before collapsing.

The Beast itself then collapsed and slowly returned back to Beast Boy who then asked "Argent? What happened? I didn't hurt you did I?" freaking out as he saw her slowly recovering from the shock of the encounter with the Beast he continued on "Oh god… I did didn't I? Where did I hurt you are you sure you're ok? I'm so sorry I told you I was dangerous I should've just stayed away from you. God I'm so stupid!"

His rant however was cut off by Argent practically jumping at him into an embrace that nearly knocked them both over. "No Beast Boy, you saved me. In fact if it hadn't been for you I might have actually gotten hurt."

"O" Beast Boy said recovering from the surprise embrace. "Well then, are we still on for tomorrow?" He asked as he returned the embrace and looked straight into her scarlet eyes.

Blushing slightly as his emerald eyes stared into her, she replied "You bet, but uh what do we do about the pod?"

_**Knock, knock**_

"Yo BB it's me Cyborg, what have you been doing in there all day? I wanna kick your butt in Stankball." Cyborg said as he knocked on the changeling's door not knowing it was unoccupied.

"He still hasn't come out of there?" Raven asked seeing him standing in front of the door.

"No he hasn't did you two fight again or something?" Cyborg asked

"What? Why do you assume I'm the reason he hasn't come out yet?" Raven asked

"Cause, most of the time he hides, he's usually hiding from you" was Cyborg's reply.

"Come now friends let us not fight and merely see what is troubling friend Beast Boy" Starfire interrupted before her friends could start an argument.

"Alright" Raven said as she used her powers to unlock the door and swing them wide open.

"Grass Stain ya in here?" Cyborg said stepping into the disaster stricken looking room.

"Beast Boy, I merely wish to inform you that we were not aware you are playing the hiding and the seeking" Starfire said as she dug through a pile of junk, as if expecting to find the changeling in it.

"I don't sense him in here or anywhere in the tower in fact." Raven said

"Well that's weird wonder where he could've gone" Cyborg said sitting in the chair at Beast Boy's desk.

"I do not think friend Beast Boy knows either, nor do I believe he intends to return in the close future." Starfire said with tears filling her emerald eyes.

"What makes ya say that Star?' Cyborg asked and took the letter from her before continuing sounding astonished and woeful "I see…"

"What is it" Raven snapped and then snatched the letter from the cyborg angry at being kept in the dark, reading it she said weakly "O" and put up her hood to cover her tears.

"I do not understand, what have we done, are we being punished why did friend Beast Boy leave?" Starfire wailed.

Cyborg put a hand on her shoulder and replied "I really have no idea why he think, we're still mad at him about the incident with Adonis."

"Because he's an idiot and ignored everything we told him again. God, I just wished I had sensed this, I could've knocked him out of thinking this when I talked to him about it." Raven said angrier at herself than the missing Titan.

"How could you say that? Maybe that is why he left friend Raven, because you are so mean to him all the time. Engaging in the most unfriendliest of reactions whenever he tries to cheer you up or get you do the things friends do. "Starfire said angrily at Raven.

"What! You're going blame me for this! I'm the one closest to him, who was there to get him out of Terra's room or after the Beast, actually appeared hmm? That's right me!" Raven snapped back causing a pile of dirty laundry to explode.

"Look, y'all can point fingers at each other all day, but that won't help us find him. Let's act reasonable here and agree that we all had some part to play in his disappearance and go show Robin the letter. That way we can actually come up with a plan about what to do." Cyborg interrupted

"Fine" Raven scowled

"For now that will suffice, until we can get to the underneath of this problem" Starfire said refusing to look at Raven.

**AN: Next Time: What is inside the mysterious pod left behind, and what secrets does the Wildebeest Society have? Also the titans come up with a plan to find the missing Beast Boy. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the Property of DC Comics**

**Chapter 4: Plans**

"Ya, what should we do with the pod?" Beast Boy said as he scratched his chin "I don't really know, suppose we could open it and see what's in there."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean the plans for whatever's in there seemed pretty important to General Immorutus it could be some sorta new biological weapon." Argent replied with a hint of concern as Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and jumped on top of the pod.

"Don't worry Argent, I'll protect you if your scawed" replied Beast Boy as he began to tug on the door of the pod.

"I'm not!" was the rather indignant reply, then composing herself some more Argent continued "Just be careful with that please."

"Alright, alright if you're so concerned with my safety then I will be extra careful" Beast Boy replied with not as much sarcasm as he had intended.

"Thank you" Argent said then seeing the gorilla suddenly become an elephant that raised the pod in its tusks while pushing the door down with its trunk, she continued with a smirk "Want some help?"

"No way I got this" a green pterosaur replied as it wrapped it's talons around the handle of the pod's door and attempted to fly off, failing Beast Boy returned to his normal form and then slightly embarrassed went on "On second thought if your that determined to help who am I to stop you."

"Uh huh here this might help" Argent replied as she tossed the changeling now in his normal form a red crowbar.

"Dude this won't budge is that scientist guy still out cold? Beast Boy asked, as even in his gorilla form and the crowbar the door on the pod wouldn't open.

"I'll go check" Argent replied as she walked over to wear Smith had collapsed and finding him awake she asked "What's in the pod?"

"Why on earth would I tell you? You and your little boyfriend over there ruined the Wildebeest Society all our planning for nothing now"

"Because if you don't then I'll tell him you actually cut me with that sword. You don't want to have to deal with the beast again do you?" Argent threatened hoping he wouldn't call the bluff.

"N-n-no" Smith replied looking terrified however he regained some of his nerves before he continued "But you wouldn't do that, you two are superheroes or something like that."

"You're right she wouldn't but the Beast on the other hand… let's just sat he isn't bound by the same morals" Beast Boy said catching on to what Argent was attempting " You saw what he did when he thought you were going to hurt her… imagine what he'd do if he thought you actually did hurt her. Let's just say that when it comes to subjects like this the Beast comes out no matter if I want him to or not."

"O-o-kay I-ill t-talk, I'll talk" Smith said the panic suddenly returning to his face "The Society was commissioned by the Brotherhood of Evil to expand on the work of a Dr. Drury Walker, the idea was that the same process that gave him the powers and persona Killer Moth could be duplicated and repeated, not just with moths but with any living organism."

"But wait Killer Moth got to his current state not by some sort of scientific achievement, but by a deal he made with some demon called Neron." Beast Boy interrupted "back when I was with the Titans we found that out when we dug through his house trying to find his swarm."

"True, however the Brotherhood was not aware of this and when Dr. Walker told them that, they assumed he was merely trying to prevent them from out fitting General Immortus's army with entire divisions of human/animal hybrids. That's when the Brotherhood approached us; you see the Wildebeest Society was originally a privately funded genetic research corporation. However our original benefactors had gone through a rough time recently so, when a Mrs. Rujan approached us and offered to fund us in exchange for working on developing this hybrid formula we couldn't refuse."

"Who was this Mrs. Rujan?" Beast Boy asked

"Rujan is Czech for red ... Red? … Rouge! You were working for Madame Rouge" Argent replied earning her a surprised glance from the changeling and scientist "What? Just because I lived here in New Zealand my entire life doesn't mean I don't know anything about other languages."

"Whatever, look back to the story. That is correct we didn't know it at the time but we had indeed been employed by Mme. Rouge of the Brotherhood. Once our former chairman Edward Baraflisk found this out he decided to investigate just what we were doing. Naturally this investigation brought him to information on where we got our test subjects, according to Rouge our subjects were all "volunteered" by parents who couldn't afford to keep their children. It turns out however that the Brotherhood started to enlist various gangs across the globe to kidnap more subjects. That's how we ended up here actually, a few months ago one of our "recruiters" was caught by American police not wanting to take chances the Brotherhood immediately moved us here. "Smith continued slightly annoyed at being interrupted again.

"So that's why the kidnappings started here in New Zealand! You guys were looking for more test subjects." Argent interrupted again angrily causing Smith to merely sigh and await some sort of signal for him to continue.

"Calm down Toni" Beast Boy said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, then turning his attention back to Smith he continued "Is this the Society's only base, where are all the kids you've had abducted?"

"We had another facility however the Brotherhood blew it up as Baraflisk's reward for finding out the truth, all society members and children died there. As for the ones we had here well you see there is a reason why the Brotherhood hasn't released as swarm of hybrids and it's not because Imortus is training them. The tests we preformed required a lot of injections of various serums all with different side effects, to put it simply we had almost no success and therefore nearly all of our subjects died. That's why you were able to discover us and our movements in New Zealand, we were replenishing our stock." Smith answered showing no remorse.

Grabbing a hold of Beast Boys hand that wasn't draped around her shoulder with both of her hands to prevent him from striking the scientist Argent asked fearing the answer "Almost? What happened did you have any children survive?"

Smith smiled and with some pride evident in his voice he responded "Yes, we had two subjects live through the procedures, and they both escaped. We were however able to re-obtain one that somehow just nearly like magic reappeared in our lab. Ridiculous I know however it's the truth, had some sort of strange communication device on it if you're interested the device is somewhere over there" he nodded towards the mess that littered the destroyed table. "As for the subject we recaptured he's inside the pod. To open it all you have to do is enter the passcode: WSEC-8151-TSS2. But I must warn you he doesn't have a very good temper. Also he won't entirely be what you're expecting you see unlike our other subject he is more animal than anything." he added knowing what their next question was likely to be.

"Ok Toni you go enter the code, I'll see if I can find this communication device" Beast Boy said as he started to walk towards the wrecked table.

"Wait? What about me? Don't I get to go since I told you all this? Isn't there any reward? Smith asked pleadingly as both heroes started to walk off.

"No, you deserve everything you're going to get for experimenting on those children." Argent replied angrily as she entered the code and the pod started to hiss open. Revealing a small child probably around the age of five or so, only this child was covered in grey fur, had a long black mane and two still small, not very pointed horns. "Aww… he's kinda cute" Argent said as she looked down at the child who started to wake up. Jumping off the bed he growled and started to grow larger and larger until he easily towered over her "… And now he's kinda scary"

Over hearing this Beast Boy looked up and glanced over at the open pod and saw the familiar giant "Wildebeest? Is that you? You remember me I'm Beast Boy from the Titans; you know we met at the Tournament of Heroes?" He asked all thought he wasn't sure why as he remembered something Cyborg had said about Wildebeest not being able to talk.

Hearing his alias being called Wildebeest looked over and saw the green changling he had defeated in the tournament. Grunting in response he slowly powered down until he was at his normal size. "You two know each other?" Argent asked looking from the child to the changeling.

"Um… ya sometime last year Wildebeest, a few other heroes, a villain, and I got transported to another dimension to play in some sorta tournament that turned out to be a trap by this guy who absorbed the losers of the matches into his amulet and gained their powers. Eventually Robin caught on and freed the rest of us, Wildebeest is an honorary Titan." Beast Boy replied to which Wildebeest grunted and he embarrassedly answered "And when he was big with horns and all he beat me. Why did you want me to add that?"

Seemingly not caring about the mention of the tournament Argent continued on and asked "So what now? You want to come with us Wildebeest? The three of us could form our own team."

Wildebeest grunted, nodded and looked over at Beast Boy who answered "Sure, I'm fine with that if you really want to join us. Just don't call the other Titans… I kinda left them." Nodding in response Wildebeest then grunted and mentioned all the captured Society members. "I'm sure the local police will take care of it all. Toni you know any place we could crash until tomorrow so we can think of a plan?"

"Immortus mentioned something about the Amazon" Smith quickly confessed

"Sure you guys could stay at my place, and you Smith are still staying here for your punishment" Argent responded. Bending over she picked up Wildebeest and asked "You don't mind being carried do you? My house is too far to walk and you can't fly." While he didn't look too happy at the current arrangement since he didn't like to be treated like a child even though he was, Wildebeest grunted and nodded. "Just follow me Gar" Argent instructed as she took flight to the green owl following her.

_**Beep, Beep**_

"Ok Titans, we are faced with a situation" Robin said as he pointed at the main screen which held images of Beast Boy and Wildebeest "Beast Boy has run away as we all know, on top of that his communicator has suddenly went offline. Now he could have either turned if off or is merely choosing not to charge it, however we are going to suspect the worst. On top of that Wildebeest suddenly went off the grid last night his communicator so far has not been reactivated. This means that potentially two of our members has been taken out so let's go over what they have in common to see if we can think of anyone who would do this."

"They're both incapable of intelligent conversation" Raven said

"Be serious friend Raven, you may not have liked him but some of us do wish to recover friend Beast Boy safely." Starfire said with an angry glare at Raven

"And I already told you I do care about him to" the empath growled

"Knock it off you two" Robin ordered

"They both have animal based powers, maybe Brother Blood decided to try and capture them thinking that his brain washing technique would work for sure" Cyborg added.

"Maybe, but Brother Blood's been more interested in your tech. Why would he suddenly change to having an interest in nature?" Robin asked scratching his chin

"I don't know man, but I'm telling ya man this screams something he'd do. That would also explain they're communicators going offline, he probably destroyed them to prevent us from tracking B and Wildebeest. Let's at least go see what the Hive Five know about his current whereabouts" Cyborg responded

"Alright lets go, you're right it's the best lead we have so far" Robin agreed finally giving in.

_**ZZZ…ZZZ**_

"He asleep?" Beast Boy asked as he sat down on the couch next to Argent

"Ya, the little guy was out like a light before we even went through the door" Argent replied as she scooted closer to Beast Boy and laid her head on his shoulder "You know this means we're probably going to have to cancel tomorrow. Since we've gotta find a way to get to South America."

"Ya… Sorry about that. But if there is even the slightest chance they can get this serum to work for an army I know the Brotherhood will take it" Beast Boy said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's fine I understand how important this is" Argent assured him "I know it's not the date we would've like but we can just sit here and watch some movies like this if you want."

"That sounds like the best date I've ever had…. god I hope that didn't sound as lame is I think that did" Beast Boy said with a blush.

"It kinda did" Argent said with a laugh "But don't worry about it this is my first date to"

Beast Boy was going to respond and inform her that he had been on a date before; it had just ended with the girl betraying him to the Titans worst enemy. But the movie started and both teens were too tired from the long day to do anything but enjoy the moment as they slowly drifted to sleep.

**AN: Next Time: BB, Argent and Wildebeest go to South America to search for the Brotherhood and the Titans confront the Hive Five**

**Narutotheyellowflash: Thanks, I've been busy lately but I plan to update Titans North either tomorrow or the day after. Also I know you asked about it in my other story by I have thought about BBxKole but I'd love to hear your ideas, especially the one about BB x BB never thought of that before so if you want go ahead and shoot me a pm about it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the Property of DC Comics**

**Chapter 5: Misinterpretations and Confrontations **

Waking up Beast Boy wasn't entirely concerned that he found Argent still asleep leaning against him, her head resting on his shoulder with one leg across his lap. Looking over he also saw the powered down Wildebeest still lying on the coach to their left fast asleep. What he saw next however caused him great concern; standing in the middle of the room was a middle aged woman with black hair. "Uhh... this isn't what it looks like I swear" he exclaimed and jolted to a standing up position. The sudden withdrawal of his arm from around her and his sudden movement caused, the powered teen girl next to him to suddenly awake as she fell on to the couch.

"What's going on?" Argent asked groggily, then as her senses returned she suddenly became wide awake as she saw her mother standing in the center of the room with a shocked look and Beast Boy standing there babbling about how they hadn't done anything. "Mom, this is Garfield" she explained gesturing to the green changeling standing next to her. "That's... Robert" she added gesturing to the now awake and very confused Wildebeest. "They're my friends... and I guess my co-workers" Argent finished hoping to end the awkward situation unfolding.

"Antonia Monetti!" was the exclaimed response they received from her mother. "Where did I go wrong? Sleeping with some boy!" Her mother yelled thought it wasn't clear if the anger was directed more at the changeling or her daughter. "Not telling me you had a boyfriend. Or that your half alien biology allowed you to get pregnant at an early age! Then you don't even tell me I have a grandson." As she yelled this she gestured at Wildebeest. "How have you been sustaining this "family"" she asked now nearly at a hysterical state.

"MOM!" Argent exclaimed nearly dying of embarrassment at this point. "I only met Garfield recently, I know I should've called and told you that they were coming. I am sorry about that, but we got into this fight with the Wildebeest Society and we didn't get in until late. You didn't mess up I'm still your innocent little girl" she blushed deeply as she said that, but continued on "Nothing happened, Garfield and I decided to spend some time together watching movies. We fell asleep that's all, nothing happened I swear. I can't believe you thought I'd do something on our first date!" By now both angry and embarrassed Argent took a deep breath before continuing on with this increasingly embarrassing conversation. "Wildebeest... err Robert isn't mine. I'm only sixteen and he's like five! Do you really think I got pregnant at eleven?"

"Uhh maybe we should give two some alone time, come on ... Robert let's go wait outside" Beast Boy interrupted and gestured towards the door.

As they headed towards the door however Mrs. Monetti stopped them and in somewhat embarrassed and shameful tone said "I-I-I suppose your right. I'm sorry Antonia, it's just… how did you expect to see me react when I walk in through the door and see you cuddled up with some random boy and a child sleeping on the other couch. I just wish you had called and let me know, or at least went to bed as you started to get tired." Then turning to Beast Boy she replied "And I'm also sorry to you to… Garfield was it? I shouldn't have assumed you'd try anything with my daughter without at least meeting you first."

"It's quite alright Mrs. Monetti" Beast Boy replied diplomatically "There were a lot of things we could've and should've done to prevent this whole incident from occurring"

With a look of utter shock Mrs. Monetti responded "Well… I suppose as long as you both know what went wrong," Then looking over at Argent who looked as though she wanted to say something but was nervous about saying it she added, "What?"

"Well first I just want to say sorry again and I'm glad we were able to go around this without too bad a fight" Argent said hoping to butter her mother up, before continuing "Um is there any possible way, you'd know how to get us to the Amazon? It's really important mom, the Brotherhood of Evil has plans to start kidnaping kids again and mutate them into hybrids for their army."

If she were a normal parent Mrs. Monetti would have taken the three children in front of her to the nearest mental institute. The very thought of what they were proposing was outrageous; that two teenagers and a toddler needed to go the Amazon to attempt to stop one of the most villainous organizations in the world from creating an army of human hybrids. But then again the three adolescents also weren't normal, so with a nod she replied, "Sure, I have to get to work right now but I'll fax some tickets over later. "

"Great thanks," Argent said and hugged her mom as she left then turning to Beast Boy and Wildebeest she asked, "Are you guy hungry?" Laughing as she saw Wildebeest quickly nod in agreement and, while Beast Boy had at first look like he was going to say something the thought of breakfast made him forget and he to nodded his approval. "Alright just wait here, I'll cook us up something to eat."

_**Honk, Honk**_

"Watch it Cyborg, I know you want to get to the Hive Base and see what they know about Beast Boy's disappearance. But causing a car accident and forcing us to take you in for reckless driving isn't going to help," Robin exclaimed as the T-Car swerved to avoid colliding with an ice-cream truck Cyborg had suddenly and rudely cut off.

"I must agree with Robin, friend Cyborg can you please stop with the most reckless of the driving," Starfire asked clinging on to the back off Robin's seat in an effort not to be tossed around by their mechanical friends driving.

"Look guys, the Hive probably knows were coming now so we have to be fast," Cyborg replied not taking his eyes of the road for an instant. "Besides if you guys want to blame anyone blame Raven, she's the one that practically blew up the bank we found them in," he continued, his mechanical eye following the brown truck Gizmo had "acquired" for the hives escape.

"Don't blame me, Jinx was the one that made me mad, I couldn't help it," Raven replied, her voice as emotionless as ever as she recalled how the villainess had goaded her into losing control of her temper.

"Ya what was up with that?" Robin asked confused, "I didn't think Jinx taunting you by saying that Beast Boy's leaving was your fault, would bother you that much."

"I didn't like how she implied his leaving was fully my fault, we already agreed that everyone played some part in it," Raven retorted her tone making it obvious that she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"I don't think that it…" Whatever else Robin had been planning on saying was cut off as Cyborg suddenly brought the car to a sudden stop. Looking out the window the Titans could see the Hive agents splitting up and running on foot. "Ok, Starfire you take Mammoth, I'll go get Gizmo, Cyborg, Raven you guys go and stop Jinx. Try not to let them get away this might be our last chance to find out what they know before they disappear again. Titans, Go!" Robin ordered as the Titans split up and set off after the villains.

"So… uh you want to talk about what happened?" Cyborg asked Raven while they ran after Jinx, a task made considerably more difficult by the villainess tendency to flip over obstacles and occasionally shoot back at her pursuers.

"No, let's just catch Jinx so we can get this over with," Raven replied.

"Right easier said than done though," Cyborg said as he jumped to avoid a pulse of magic, "Maybe I was wrong." He added upon seeing Raven wrap their target in black energy and hold her there.

"Let me go," Jinx growled trying to squirm out of Raven's grip.

"Not until you tell us what we need to know. Then maybe we'll let you go," Cyborg responded as he walked up their captive, and asked "What is Brother Blood up to? Why did he kidnap BB and Wildebeest?"

"I told you already you dumb pile of bolts, the hive doesn't know what happened to your little friends," Jinx retorted annoyed at the situation, deciding to make it somewhat interesting she then looked directly at Raven and said, "Maybe Greenie got mad of being little Miss. Sunshine over there's punching bag. I mean I don't even do all the things she does to him to my dorks."

"Why you insufferable little…" Raven felt her angry reply being cutoff as Cyborg covered her mouth and pulled her aside, advising her to play nice to try and get some answers. Calming herself Raven ignored Jinx's teasing and calmly asked, "Okay then, if what you're saying is the truth then where is Brother Blood and what is he up to?"

"Do you guys know who has BB, or who would know who has him?" Cyborg asked

"How the hell should I know?" Jinx replied, "The Hive Academy is pretty much done with now that Tin Man over there and Bumblebee stopped his last attack. Maybe he is in some other city planning on acquiring new students, all I know is that we haven't had him take us over in a long time." Then turning to Cyborg she rolled her eyes and laughed while she responded, "What da ya think? That villains have some sorta community barbeque where we exchange our plots?" Then seeing the opportunity unfold Jinx quickly added, "You know if you let me go I could ask around and then let you know."

'_That would be the strangest BBQ ever. I mean what would they do? Instead of playing sports would they attack a bank together after eating? Or maybe they have Titan shaped piñatas and Titan dart boards,' _Cyborg thought however seeing the strange looks Jinx and Raven were giving him he quickly replied, Nah of course I didn't, that's just crazy well then since I guess you told us what we wanted we'll let ya go, just attack traffic when you find something else and well come looking for you."

After releasing their captive Raven looked at Cyborg and asked "Did we just make a mistake letting her go? I mean I know we want to find Beast Boy but this seems sort of I don't know, wrong." No sooner than she had said this her communicator went of opening it she saw Robin, who she quickly informed of what they had learned.

"This was a waste, they didn't know anything. Let's head back to the tower and start looking into other lead," Robin said.

_**Sniff, Sniff, Sniff**_

Wildebeest was not amused by the tofu that Argent had laid out. Looking at the girl he grunted and pushed his plate away. Seeing this Argent walked over and coaxed, "Ah come on Wildebeest just try it, Garfield really likes it, and he's had a rough time recently what with leaving the Titans and all so we could at least humor him right?' Seeing the child shake his head Argent sighed and pulled out a bag of beef jerky from one of the cabinets, holding it just out of his best attempts at reaching she added diplomatically, "Nah aha, you can only have this if you eat the tofu. Sorry to have to do this to you but if you won't do it for me or Garfield then I guess I just might have to through this out." Wildebeest stopped and considered his option; one he could power up and attempt to take the meat by force and risk Argent tossing it down the garbage disposal, or he could stomach the tofu and then get his reward. Figuring that it was his best option Wildebeest sighed and slowly at the tofu. "That's what I thought when you're done it'll be over here," Argent said smugly as she put the jerky back in the cabinet.

"Wow, you guys really like it?" Beast Boy asked he had been surprised when Argent had made tofu for him; he was now dumbstruck as his two counter parts also ate the vegetarian breakfast. "I've never had anyone else eat my tofu before, the other Titans tried to avoid it like the plague," he added remembering all the arguments he and Cyborg had had over what to have for any meal.

"Of course we do, why wouldn't we?" Argent replied smiling and Wildebeest merely grunted and gave a forced nod.

"Wow, you're amazing you know that right Toni?" Beast Boy asked and smiled as he saw her blush. Getting up he quickly wrapped Argent into an embrace and quickly pecked her on the cheek, "Seriously you are. I mean you not only did you make tofu for me but you also ate some as well, I've never had a girl do that for me." For a while the two just stood there in the embrace looking into each other's eyes until yet again whatever else might have occurred was interrupted, this time by the sound of a fax. _'Hopefully this trip will be more enjoyable, since I won't be riding in a cargo hold this time' _Beast Boy though trying to cool his annoyance at being interrupted again while Argent went to go and get the tickets.

**AN: I know it's been awhile and that I still need to update my other fic but things have suddenly gotten busy. I hope you guys like this chapter, it isn't one of my favorites but it was necessary. I should be able to update each fic once every two weeks at least though. **

**Next Time: BB's group arrives in South America while Cyborg comes across an unexpected lead.**

**thekillerrox123; I do to, I have the outline for one but since things have become so busy lately I probably won't start writing it until after I've finished one of my current stories and started my other planned one. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the Property of DC Comics**

**Chapter 6:**

"Alright boss man, what's the plan now? We aren't really gonna scour over every inch of rainforest are we," Argent asked as the trio exited the airport, slightly dreading the thought of searching through all the forests in Brazil. She silently hoped that Beast Boy did have a plan, since none of the three of them spoke a word of Portuguese.

"You're right we obviously can't do that, I do have a plan but Wildebeest's communicator needs to charge. So while we wait do you guys wanna head over to the beach for some R&R?" Beast Boy replied, laughing as he saw both of his companions perk up at the suggestion of spending the day at the beach. Upon hearing a grunt from Wildebeest; Beast Boy had to stop and consider for a while. Then after looking around at the surrounding stores, he answered; "While Toni and I go buy some swimwear, you can go next door and buy us some grub. Just power up and head over to the clothing store once you're done okay?" Seeing a nod in approval he then preceded to hand the now powered up kid a handful of cash, hoping the clerks here accepted American dollars. Then turning to Argent he gestured towards the door to the clothing store, he said "After you."

Rolling her eyes Argent walked through the doors and started to look for a swimsuit. Seeing Beast Boy grab a pair of purple swim trunks she couldn't resist the urge to ask, "What's up with you and purple?"

"Uh... to be honest I've got no idea. The Doom Patrol's colors were black and purple, so since I still actually wear my Doom Patrol outfit, I guess you can say that the color just stuck with me." Beast Boy replied and then after a moment of thought he added, "Ya know, I never asked Mento why he chose those colors. You've got me thinking now, if we run into him I'm going to have to ask."

"Oh, well I prefer black but purple looks good on," Argent said, rolling her eyes as Beast Boy said that he thought she'd look good in any color. "Thanks, but I think I'll stick with black," she replied as she found and grabbed a black bikini. Then seeing Beast Boy reach for his wallet she took his hand and told him, "Don't worry about it. You bought lunch so I can cover these."

"Ya, but you bought lunch yesterday, let us sleep in your house, and you'd family paid for the plane tickets," Beast Boy objected and then reassuringly he added, "Don't worry I'm not gonna go broke over two swimsuits."

"Well alright, but I'll pay for dinner," Argent relented. Then once they met up with Wildebeest, who was caring a few bags of food, she picked up the powered down Wildebeest and flew after a green pelican towards the beach.

_**Left, left, right left**_

General Immortus smiled slightly as he overheard the all to familiar sounds of his legions training. In their hidden South American base he and the rest of the Brotherhood were waiting for the first patch of hybrids to finish basic training, before launching an attack on Brasilia, in order to let the world know of their power. Sighing in annoyance as he heard the doors swish upon behind him he turned and asked, "What is it this time?"

"Now, now vhy the tone Immortus? I thought you liked me," Madame Rouge replied as she walked on to the platform. 'Is he really so old that the best he can do all day his stand here and watch his precious little army drill,' she wondered.

"The only time you us that tone is when you want something, so just get it over with already," the General replied, not in the mood for the usual battle of wits that took place when Rouge tried to get him to do something.

"Did the children beat you so bad that they knocked out your since of humor?" Was Madame Rouge's reply, then upon seeing that there was no getting to the aged general at the moment, she continued, "The Brain vants to see you."

Again sighing in annoyance Immortus nodded and followed his counterpart towards the center of the base. Upon reaching the control room the two were greeted by the Brain, who asked, "NOW. TELL. ME. GENERAL. DOES. THE. GREEN. ONE. KNOW. WHERE. WE. ARE. OR. WHAT. WE. ARE. PLANNING?"

"Yez, you should have ztayed long enough to either ensure their defeat, or that our former henchmen didn't reveal any of our zecrets," Monsieur Mallah added.

Annoyed at the gorilla's comments Immortus silently curses Mallah in his mind before replying. "I'm not sure what Smith revealed if anything; even if he revealed everything it wouldn't matter. Beast Boy is no longer with the Titans, if he does choose to come at us it would merely be him and his girlfriend. Once we have lured the Doom Patrol into our trap, it will not matter; two adolescents cannot stop us." Then turning to Monsieur Mallah he added, "If I had done that then we would not be so close to achieving our ultimate victory."

"INDEED. IT. DOES. NOT. MATTER. IN. MERE. WEEKS. WE. WILL. HAVE. DEFEATED. THE DOOM. PATROL. AND. HAVE. AN. UNSTOPPABLE. ARMY. EVIL. PREVAIL. AS. WHO. CAN. STOP. US. NOW." The Brain responded, causing all the villains in the room to grin.

_**Swoosh**_

Argent looked towards the source of the sound and immediately regretted doing so; Beast Boy had apparently decided to morph into an elephant and was now preparing to shoot the water he had gathered at her. "Don't you dare Greenie," she warned, seeing his trunk being pointed at her. However the changeling decided to ignore her warning and launched a burst of water at Argent, almost immediately upon hearing her threat. Furious over the undesired shower Argent angrily threatened, "Alright Greenie, you asked for it," as she said this, conjured a sheet of crimson energy and used it to launch a wave at him.

Seeing the approaching wave Beast Boy quickly morphed into a fish and rode it out safely under water. _'Well at least now I'll know when she's mad at me,'_ he thought as he morphed back into a human. Having decided that the nickname Greenie, which Argent hadn't called him before, was the name she would use when angry at him. "Relax Toni, I was just messed with you," Beast Boy said, and then looking over at Wildebeest, who was building sandcastles a short distance away he asked, "Just harmless fun right?" However Wildebeest deciding not to get involved chose not to respond. Slightly annoyed over receiving no backup he turned back to Argent and was slightly surprised to see that, while he was facing the other direction she had repeated her previous attempt, only this time Beast Boy didn't have time to change form.

"Ya you were, by shooting water out your nose," Argent replied laughing as the second wave knocked over the changeling. Walking over and helping Beast Boy up she blushed, as once he got up he brought her into an embrace. "So are we even now," she asked returning the hug. Then however, seeing a goofy grin on his face Argent asked, "What are you doing," then catching on as he turned so that she was facing the incoming waves she said in jest more than challenge, "Oh you're on now." Eventually after an unknown amount of time spent splashing in the water, Beast Boy morphed into a bird and then whale causing a big enough wave to force Argent to admit defeat, "Alright, alright you win." She conceded, then after seeing that the shore was now littered with sand forts she asked, "How long were we at it?"

"I'm not sure," Beast Bot admitted walking up to her. "Wildebeest is probably mad that he had to wait to eat, I mean it's probably closer to dinner now," he said looking over to wear Wildebeest sat waiting with the bags. Returning his attention to the now thoroughly soaked Argent he added, pulling her into another embrace making sure he was facing the ocean this time Beast Boy added, "It was worth it though. Your beautiful you know that, even when you're mad and soaking."

Blushing Argent replied, "Thanks, I'm not mad it was actually fun once you stopped shooting water out your nose." After a quick glance at Wildebeest revealed that he was sound asleep, she added leaning up against him, "I don't think he'd mind waiting a little while longer. I'm pretty sure nothing will interrupt us this time." Beast Boy blushed and while at first he opened his mouth to reply, he was cut off by Argent, who leaned in and kissed him.

Clank, Clank, Clank

"Will you stop pacing Cyborg, it's making it hard to think," Robins said irritably, while he punched in another series of coordinates to scan for Beast Boy. Unsurprisingly these to came up with negative results.

"That's the third lead that's come up with nothing. You're sure you can't sense where he is Raven?" Cyborg replied ignoring the boy wonder.

"I'm positive, he's too far away. The best I can do is telling you that he's somewhere south of here. Probably pretty far south, judging by how faint he feels," Raven replied.

"But can you feel how he is doing? Do you know if friend Beast Boy is doing the okay," Starfire asked, her voice filled with concern.

"I can't say exactly but he does feel like, whatever he's doing right now is making him from very happy," Raven answered and then turning to Cyborg she asked, "Who are you calling?"

"A Mrs. Monetti, I looked up green animal sightings on the Internet and one was of B and some girl messing around on the beach, get this Wildebeest was there to." Cyborg replied and then suspecting the next question he continued, "I'm calling her because I looked up B's girlfriend and she's Mrs. Monetti's daughter. Assuming they aren't on one of those run away and elope trips I'm assuming Mrs. Monetti would know where they are."

All the other questions that formed were cut off as Cyborg started to converse with Mrs. Monetti. "Is this not glorious friends, friends Beast Boy and Wildebeest are safe. Plus friend Beast Boy has found a new love. He was quite worried finding the "one" after Terra did the betraying," Starfire exclaimed ignoring Cyborg's shush.

"I suppose it's good they're unharmed but they will have to explain what happened," Robins said and, more nervously he advised Starfire, "Well its great that he's moved on but, Star I wouldn't word it like that when we meet her. She's only his second relationship, and we don't want to scare her away."

"Good news ya'll," Cyborg exclaimed as he got off the phone, "We get to go to Rio de Janeiro." Then with a mischievous grin he added, "And ya'll never believe this but... turns out our lil' changeling is all grown up, this Argent as she's called and him are dating." Wiping a fake tear from his eye Cyborg continued in a fake sadness, "They grow up so fast."

"Alright Titans, let's get everything ready and get the T-Ship airborne in an hour," Robin ordered and the Titans split up to accomplish the various tasks.

Bleep, bleep

"So what did you do to Wildebeest's communicator," Argent asked while she and Beast Boy sat on the couch of their hotel room, staring at the communicator as it beeped like a sonar radar. "Does he now that you're doing this? Or is he going to be extremely ticked when he wakes up."

"I reprogrammed it to scan for Doom Patrol signatures, since we could use help and knowing Mento, it safe to say that they're already in the Amazon scouring for the Brotherhood. Of course I asked... I kinda broke mine the day we agreed to be partners." Beast Boy replied, saying the last part sheepishly.

"Why did you do that," Argent asked as she scooted closer to the changeling and rested her head on his shoulder.

"…It was a kinda spur of the moment thing; I was so excited over getting a new start. That I broke it assuming that by doing that I was cutting the connection with what I was." Beast Boy explained and then after a minute of silence, he joked "Ya know Toni; we've slept together both days we've been dating. I understand though, I mean I am pretty awesome." _'Dude she thinks I'm funny, she is so awesome,' _Beast Boy thought as he slowly drifted off. Unaware that his new start would shortly be meeting his old life.

**AN: Next Time: A Reunion, while the Brotherhood makes their first move.**

**Juvenual: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it**

**GhostHornet: Thanks, I'm glad you like the story**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics **

**Chapter 7: Reunion:**

Beast Boy was surprised to wake up not to the sound of his Doom Patrol scanner, but to the sound of someone cooking in the kitchen. Looking around he realized that Argent was no longer curled up next to him, putting two and two together he got up and walked into the kitchen, to investigate what his girlfriend was up to. "Wow, Toni you're way too good to me," he said, surprised at the sight of the vegetarian breakfast Argent had cooked. Walking up to her Beast Boy put his arms around her waist and pecked her on the cheek.

"Stop it," Argent said blushing, "Of course I'd do this for you. It's the least I can do for you; first you show up and help me take down a criminal organization, then you take me on what I will always say was the best first date ever. Then finally you offer to take me with you on a tropical trip to save the world, it's really the least I can do for you." Returning the embrace Argent was about to kiss Beast Boy back when a groggy looking Wildebeest entered the room. "Hey there little guy, how'd you sleep," she asked as both she and the changeling blushed at the situation they had been caught in.

In response to a grunt from Wildebeest, Beast Boy rather nervously responded, "Uh... no dude, we just started dating three days ago. She isn't my mate." Another grunt from the child produced an even more embarrassed response, "What do you even know about relationships? I mean sure we've slept together but that's it, we just slept. You know you're not our kid so don't even go there, we're too young to even have a kid you're age. So I don't even understand where people are getting these ideas from."

Further discussions about the misconceptions about the trio were interrupted when the communicator on the table started to go off. "Did you find the Doom Patrol," Argent asked. Seeing Beast Boy pale slightly, or well turn a lighter shade of green she continued as she embraced him and put her chin on his shoulder, "What did you find?"

"Not the Doom Patrol... somehow the Titans found a way to find me," Beast Boy replied pointing to blip on the communicator representing the T-Ship's signature. "I wonder how they found us, and what they're doing here," he continued as the blip continued to get closer.

"You don't think that they're still after you for what happened during the Beast incident." Argent replied concern becoming evident in her voice, while Wildebeest glanced nervously between the two. "Should we make a run for it, I won't let them take you for something that wasn't your fault," she continued and Wildebeest powered up nodding in agreement.

"Damn, you might be right. Immortus did say Robin and Mento were discussing putting warrants out on me," Beast Boy answered. Slightly moved by new adoptive "family's" loyalty to him, he paused to think of way to get out of the current situation. "We do need to move out but there's this girl, Raven she'd be able to sense and track us. So here's what we're gonna do," he said leaning in to reveal his plan.

_**Thud**_

"Damn Rae, remind me to buy some new landing gear when we get back. I'm pretty sure we broke something," Cyborg muttered unhappily. Then seeing how distraught the empath appeared he asked, "You alright Rae?"

"I'm fine Cyborg, it's just Beast Boy something's wrong... they're spooked, we need to move fast if we don't want to lose them," The Raven replied as she flew out of the ship.

"Titans, split up and find them," Robin order as the remaining Titans split up in search of the Changeling.

_**Sniff, sniff**_

"Yup, this way, Raven will have a hard time tracking us through all these people," Beast Boy decided after returning to his human form. He had been walking around as a bloodhound trying to sniff out the most crowded pathway. Then he morphed into a Newfoundland, a rare breed of dog in Brazil but a useful disguise as the breed had an all-black coat. "Let's hurry, I'm roasting in all this fur," he said as he allowed Argent to lock a leash and collar to him.

"But you're so cute being so fluffy," Argent teased as she started to push the stroller that had a bundled powered down Wildebeest. As she was the only one who could blend into a crowd easily, it had been decided she would be the one to move them to avoid arousing suspicion. "You sure this going to work," she asked as they started to walk down the street.

"It will work better if you don't talk to your dog," Beast Boy responded then added apologetically, "Don't worry Toni; I've done this as a squirrel once. Just try and act natural." Then seeing a tall muscular man that was half machine he quicker mumbled, "Try not to stick out, Titan dead ahead."

"Hey there pretty lady, what's going on?" Cyborg asked as he walked up to Argent, who quickly became uncomfortable in the unfolding situation. "Relax Grass Stain, I know it's you my cybernetic eye can read your DNA signature. You must be Argent, and that means the baby is Wildebeest," he added once the dog on Argent's leash started to growl. Receiving a confirming nod from Beast Boy as he morphed back into his normal form Cyborg inquired, "So, you wanna tell me why y'all were trying so hard to go unnoticed?"

"What do you mean, why were we trying to avoid you guys? Aren't you all trying to arrest Garfield and take him back to the US?" Argent interrupted as she lifted Wildebeest out of the stroller.

"I never told them my real name Toni..." Beast Boy said uncomfortably as Cyborg raised his non-robotic brow. "But seriously dude, is Robin so uptight he had to go to a whole different continent to arrest me even though I didn't even do anything wrong," he added, trying not to let his anger get of hand.

"Let's all just take a step back and calm down," Cyborg said in what he hoped was a soothing tone. Both Argent and Beast Boy had adopted a defensive stances and Wildebeest was now fully powered. "I don't know why y'all think that we're still going on about the Beast incident, but that's not why we're here. We miss ya BB, the tower hasn't been the same without you," headed as the others eased up.

Beep, beep

"Mazter, Immortus reportz zhat all zee new troopz are ready to move," Mallah reported as he walked entered the Brotherhood's control room.

"EXCELLENT. MADAME. ROUGE. HAVE. OUR. FRIENDS. REPORTED. IN?" The Brain asked

"Yes, those idiots in the Doom Patrol walked right into your traps," the French villainess reported.

"GOOD. MENTO. HAS. PROVEN. TO. BE. A. MOST. AGREEABLE. FOE. IN. RETURN. FOR. THIS. WE. SHALL. SPARE. THEM. FOR. NOW. SO. THAT. THEY. MAY. SEE. THE. FRUITS. OF. THEIR. FAILURE. IMMORTUS. MAKE. YOUR. MOVE." the literal evil master mind ordered.

_**Clank, clank**_

"Sweetie please stop, tapping your fork on your plate. I know this awkward but that's not really helping," Argent asked, causing Wildebeest to merely grunt as he complied with the request. "So, Gar told me you built your own car was it difficult," she asked Cyborg in an attempt to end the awkward silence that hung over the table. Cyborg had thought it would be a good idea to take everyone to lunch to get past everything but, Robin and Beast Boy had gotten into an argument and Raven kept glaring at Argent for some reason,

"How come you tell her your name the day you met her, but didn't tell us once throughout the two years we've been a team?" Raven asked cutting off Cyborg's reply and taking the joy he had over talking about his "Baby" off his face.

"She has a name Rae its Antonia," Beast Boy replied annoyed at his friend's attitude towards Argent. "Simple Toni actually introduced herself to me," he then added answering the question.

"Tell me friend Toni how did you and friend Beast Boy do the meeting," Starfire asked hoping to end the brewing fight before it began, then turning to Beast Boy she asked; "Friend Garfield why are you named after the orange cat, when you are green?"

"I found him asleep in the cargo hold of passenger jet," Argent answered not mentioning that she had attacked him assuming he was a member of the Wildebeest society.

"I wasn't originally green Star," Beast Boy answered. Then hearing Argent's response he added with a joking grin, "You left out that you came at me with a scythe."

"Well um, I didn't know you were a good guy Gar. How would you react if you found a green guy who morphed into snake?" Argent countered slightly embarrassed by the looks that the other Titans had given her.

"Relax Toni; I was only messing with you. I understand why you did that completely," Beast Boy assured her as he draped an arm across her shoulders, causing Raven to roll her eyes and Argent to blush.

"So what are y'all doing here in Brazil? From what I managed to learn you guys met in New Zealand," Cyborg asked in an attempt at civil conversation.

"Well at first we were going to form our own team in New Zealand, but one of the captured Society members informed us that General Immortus had mentions them having a base somewhere in the Amazon," Beast Boy replied.

"The Brotherhood of Evil? Well then I guess we'll just have to spread out and search for them," Robin said speaking up for the first time since Beast Boy had revealed that he knew about the warrants.

"Hey, there hold on a minute. Who put you in charge, I don't know about the rest of you but me and the small fry aren't just gonna listen to whatever you say. Gar should lead, he knows what were up against," Argent interrupted and Wildebeest nodded in agreement

"We should go about this like we always do; the Titans rarely fail when we work together. Isn't that Garfield?" Raven replied drawing a glare from Argent and Wildebeest, while Robin merely nodded and Beast boy looked like he wanted to be anywhere else right now.

"Toni's right, no offense Robin but these guys are like the other villains we've fought. I know what they think like, and even better I know what they think we think like," Beast Boy answered to the shock of the Titans and joy of his traveling companions.

"Hold up y'all need to see this," Cyborg interrupted and pointed at the TV in the corner of the restaurant. On it there was a breaking headline that said "Brasilia Occupied" while footage of destruction and chaos was played. Strange animal/human mutants carrying various weapons were rampaging through the city while the center of the city was occupied by the Brotherhood's army. Standing in front the National Congress building, were the members of the Brotherhood who appeared to be preparing some sort of announcement.

"CITIZENS. OF. BRAZIL. YOU. ARE. TO. SURRENDER. TO. US. IMMEDIATELY. THERE. IS. NO. ESCAPE. WE. ARE. INCONTROL. NOW. YOUR. GOVERNMENT. HAS. FAILED. YOU. DO. NOT. ATTEMPT. TO. RESIST. US. LESS. . TO. BRING. A. SIMILAR. ATTACK. UPON. YOUR. OWN. CITY." The Brain demanded in his mechanical voice before continuing, "TO. ALL. OTHER. GOVERNMENTS. OF. THE. WORLD. YOU. HAVE. APPROXIMATYL. 24. HOURS. TO. SURRENDER. OR. ELSE. WE. WILL. UNLEASH. OUR. MUTANT. HORDE. THROUH. OUT. YOU. NATIONS. NO. WHERE. WILL. BE. SAFE. DO. NOT. . HIDE. WE. WILL. FIND. YOU. DO. . TO. RESIST. ELSE. WE. WILL. KILL. YOU. RESTITANCE. IS. FUTILE. JUST. ASK. THE. DOOM. PATROL. "At this point a group of soldiers brought out the captured Doom Patrol, and tied them to poles. Robotman was the only current member of the patrol not present; however his absence was shortly explained as Monsieur Mallah pulled the robotic head out from a bag. "TELL. US. MENTO. HOW. DOES. IT. FEEL. TO. HAVE. FAILED." The Brain demanded as a squad of robots lined up next to General Immortus.

"We will stop you, no matter the cost. Here this Brain, no matter what happens to us someone will stop you," was Mento's response.

"A. . YOUR. FINAL. WORDS. SHALL. BE. A. LIE," The Brain droned before continuing, "I. WOULD. HAVE. PREFERED. AN. ADMISSION. . BUT. IN. THE. END. IT. DOES. NOT. MATTER. IMMORTUS. FINISH. THEM."

Argent embraced Beast Boy tenderly while Wildebeest put a comforting hand on his shoulder as they watched the aged General swing his sword. The Brotherhood robots nearly immediately upon receiving the signal, opened fire and killed the changeling's adoptive family. "I'm so sorry Gar," Argent told him in a comforting voice.

Before he could respond however the Brain spoke again, "WHO. AMONG. YOU. CAN. STOP. US. NOW? A. TEAM. OF. THE. WORLD'S. MOST. POWERFUL. HEROES. HAS. FAILED. THIS. IS. THE. PUNISHMENT. OF. RESITSANCE. JUSTICE. LEAGUE. MEMBERS. DO. NOT. ATTEMPT. TO. STOP. US. IF. YOU. TRY. WE. SHALL. UNLEASH. OUR. HORDES. ONTO. THE. CIVILIAN. POPULACE. EVIL. HAS. PREVAILED. SURRENDER." With that the signal was lost and the screen went blank.

"Thanks Toni," Beast Boy replied holding her for a bit before turning to the others. "Ok dudes, I know what to do," he said.

**AN: Sort of a cliff hanger, but I hope you guys still like it. Anyways Titans North's update will be up either later or tomorrow. **

**Next Time: Beast Boy's plan is revealed and the battle with the Brotherhood begins**

**kidjokester123: Thanks, I'm glad you like the story**

**Negative7Hearts: Thanks, I'm glad you like the story**

**Notyetregistered: Thanks, it was kinda short but I hope you all like it anyways.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics **

**Chapter 8: Phase 1:**

"Fan out and keep a sharp eye out something's not right here," General Immortus ordered. Recently the patrols the Brotherhood sent into the sewers had started to report in late. While the other members of the Brotherhood were willing to dismiss this as mere interference, Immortus with all his experience in occupations had nonetheless chosen to take a squad to investigate. Thinking of all the possibilities the aged General failed to notice the three robots farthest back be enwrapped in dark energy. In fact the aged general would have been embarrassed to admit that he failed to notice the start of an attack until a red fist swung out of nowhere and knocked his reaming droids into the water. "Shit, an ambush," Immortus cursed as he reached for his communicator and sabre.

However Immortus proved to slow, as a green bat swooped from above. Then once enough momentum had been gained the bat turned into an armadillo and was launched into the stomach of the general, both knocking Immortus into unconsciousness and causing him to drop his communicator. "Alright, that's one down. See told this would work Rae," Beast Boy said cheerily as he returned to his human form.

"I never said that you're plan wouldn't work. I said that it was risky," Raven corrected him, while Argent constrained the unconscious general.

"Dude calm down, why can't you be like Toni and at least try and act supportive," Beast Boy muttered as he went to help his girlfriend with the prisoner.

"You'll have to forgive me for not having the same amount of confidence in you that your girlfriend has in what has to be the riskiest plan I've ever heard. Beast Boy if the Brotherhood starts to get suspicious they can unleash their hordes onto the city. Why couldn't I just teleport us in like Robin suggested," Raven countered.

"Have a little faith in him why don't you and I have a name. If you're gonna keep refusing to use it at least use my alias. Or if you still don't feel like acknowledging me even that much at least tell me what's your problem," Argent said growing annoyed at the empath's attitude.

"I do its just that this isn't the way the Titans usually act, putting civilians in danger. Very well then Argent, I'm a little suspicious of the girl that took Beast Boy from us. The Titans were like his family and then suddenly just because of a little misunderstanding he runs off to New Zealand. Where you, rather than actually helping him by taking him home. Start tonguing him and convince him to run off with you and some kid. That's not even mentioning the fact that you slept with him on multiple occasions," Raven retorted angrily.

"Just stop it Raven," Beast Boy interjected into the argument. "I don't know how you learned that we slept together, since it's none of your business. But you're mistaken if you think that we did anything past just sleeping. Don't blame Toni for me leaving the Titans, she had didn't even know who I was then. It was you guys that drove me away Raven; Robin was going to turn me into the cops for something I didn't even do. Just because his over inflated since of justice told him that he needed to since evidence pointed everything at me. Even though I keep trying to tell you all it wasn't me, dude even Starfire didn't believe me and she thought that you really couldn't lie on the internet. I thought the Titans were like family to until that whole incident with Adonis proved me otherwise, so yes I ran to New Zealand, and yes I met Toni who convinced me not to go into exile but join up with her and Wildebeest and start over. Sure we formed an actual family unit and yes I'm dating Argent, Raven what is your point. You guys drove me away, not Toni, so don't be so rude to her. She hasn't done a damn thing to deserve how you treat her," Beast Boy said letting his anger pour into his voice.

'_Stop it Raven, just stop,' _Happy wailed in response to the changeling's statement. _'C-cant w-we at l-least t-try t-to act nice t-to A-argent, B-east Boy d-doesn't like us when we are mean to her. H-he d-didn't e-even c-call u-us R-Rae,' _Timid added. While at first Raven was going to yell at her emotions for interrupting Timid's statement made her stop, it was true Beast Boy had used her real name. Normally Raven couldn't even get him to call her Raven if she tried. "W-what did Robin do," she asked, the part about their leader drawing her attention the most. Once the changeling had explained what Immortus had revealed at the Wildebeest Society's headquarters Raven was fuming with rage towards her leader. "Look Beast Boy, none of us knew that he was planning on doing that. If we had we would've talked him out of it," she said.

"If you say so Raven," Beast Boy replied in a disbelieving tone. "Now on to business, are you going to treat Toni decently now, or am I going to have to ask Cy to send Wildebeest to swap with you," he finished still slightly upset.

'_I can't believe he chose that gothic punk over us,' _Jealousy grumbled. Ignoring her emotions as more joined in on the complaining Raven replied in her usual monotone as she pulled up her hood, "Fine, I'll play nice."

"COME. IN. GENERAL. WHAT. HAVE. YOU. TO. REPORT," the Brains mechanical voice rang from the captured Brotherhood communicator.

"Nothing yet, however the patrols reported structural weaknesses being visible in sector Delta-Omega 5. I'm heading there now to investigate, since you can never be to careful," Beast Boy replied in a lyrebird morph, mimicking the villain's voice.

INDEED. VERY. WELL. ALERT. US. IF. YOU. DISCOVER. ANYTHING," the Brain replied, unaware of the deception.

"What was that," Raven asked once it was clear that the Brain had ended the transmission.

"A lyrebird Toni told me about them, they're from Australia and can mimic sounds, even human voices," Beast Boy replied morphing back to his human form. "Toni's helped me learn a lot about my powers actually, I can even talk while in morphs that I are unable to mimic human speech," he added as he wrapped his arm around Argent's waist.

"I didn't do that, you just started talking as a snake," Argent said blushing at the praise he laid onto her.

"Sure ya did, I've never had to talk or face getting cut in half before," Beast Boy said jokingly causing Argent to laugh lightly and roll her eyes.

"Uh ya I'm still here," Raven said before the two did anything else.

"Right sorry," Beast Boy said slightly annoyed that she had interrupted. But releasing that the empath did have point he just nodded and reached for the communicator he had been loaned for the mission. "Come in chrome dome, do you read," he said.

"Loud and clear grass stain, need us to bring in the rain," Cyborg replied as he face appeared on the screen.

"The puffins are perfect," Beast Boy said, using the code he had devised in case the Brotherhood could be listening in.

"Gotcha, let it rain Wildebeest," Cyborg said and then after a few minutes of some tussling sounds he continued, "Just a sec now." After an explosion occurred that shook the sewage tunnels occurred Cyborg teased, "That's some tough kid you and Argent got there BB."

"Yah, and you'd better make sure nothing happens to him baldy," Argent said as she swiped the communicator from Beast Boy.

Upon getting the device back Beast Boy said with a sigh, "Not funny dude, but seriously watch him okay?"

While at first Cyborg looked like he was going to respond with a sarcastic remark, seeing the looks that Argent and Beast Boy gave him, he relented and replied, "Don't worry, I'll make sure the kid gets out alright, y'all just worry about the next phase of the plan."

"COME. IN. IMMORTUS. WHAT. HAS. OCCURRED," the Brain asked over the Brotherhood communicator, barely giving Beast Boy enough time to take the form of a lyrebird.

"Structural collapse, I will need Monsieur Mallah's assistance in clearing the rubble so that our lines of communication remain unbroken," Beast Boy replied in the general's voice.

"VERY. WELL. MONSIEUR. MALLAH. IS. ON. HIS. WAY," was the reply that ended the communication with the Brain.

"Alright, everyone get ready, Monsieur Mallah is as tough as he is cunning," Beast Boy said taking the form of a large saltwater crocodile and hiding in the water.

"You're so going to need to take a bath if you want to sleep together tonight," Argent said as she saw her boyfriend enter the sewage water.

"Is that an invitation Toni," Beast Boy replied jokingly, managing a somewhat smug grin look on the croc's maw.

"Oh, so you didn't want to sleep with me tonight," Argent countered smiling smugly as she turned the tables on the changeling.

"As much fun as I'm sure you two are having, let me remind you that I am still here," Raven interrupted what she assumed was some sort of flirting between the two.

The three then fell into silence as they heard a whistle grow louder, then suddenly Monsieur Mallah rounded the corner. "General, where are you," Mallah asked as he rounded the corner. Then upon seeing Argent and Raven he growled, "What iz zhe meaning of zhiz?"

While Mallah reached for his communicator, he was suddenly attacked as the large saltwater crocodile leapt from the water. This caused the gorilla's communicator to go flying into the air, where it was promptly destroyed by a red hand crushing it. Seeing the fist dissolve, Monsieur Mallah was able to deduce that Argent had been the one to break his communicator. "You zhall pay for zhat," he growled as he tossed Beast Boy aside and ran towards Argent, the mere speed of his charge catching Raven off guard, allowing the villain to knock her aside.

Knocking aside the crimson scythe Argent had produced, Mallah grabbed her. However a charging green rhinoceros caused him to jump and grab onto the large mammal by its horn to avoid being speared. Then due to his a bendable toes, the villain was able to hold on as Beast Boy morphed into a Tyrannosaurs Rex and attempted to swallow the ape whole. Flipping over and sliding down the dinosaur's back Mallah made a mad dash to Argent, remembering that Immortus had mentioned that Beast Boy was romantically involved with the New Zealander. Shaking off an octopus that attempted to get its suction cups onto him, Mallah was able to reach Argent and grabbed the girl by the throat, "If you want your girlfriend to go unharmed zou will hand me zhe communicator," the gorilla demanded.

'_**Must defend mate,'**_ the Beast's strong urges screamed at Beast Boy. _'If you really think that you can do it without her getting hurt, then go ahead,' _Beast Boy replied surprising the Beast as he allowed it to take control. This surprise did not last long however and soon the green leviathan was charging towards the villainous primate roaring.

"Oh mon," was all Monsieur Mallah was able to utter before the hulking green goliath started to pummel him with its clawed hands. Surprisingly the Beast was able to avoid hitting Argent who used the opportunity to escape from the gorilla's grasp.

'_Shit,' _Raven thought as she tried to figure out what to do, she hadn't been expecting the Beast to come out. "Argent watch out, Beast Boy isn't fully in control," she warned unaware that the girl had already seen the leviathan.

"I know you save the monkey, and I'll take care of Gar," Argent replied as she flew towards the green goliath, while Raven conjured a dark shield to protect the defeated villain. "Hey there I'm safe now you wanna let Gar come back," she coaxed. In response to a grunt from the Beast she took its clawed paw into both her hand, while the other reached up and gently caressed the leviathan's face. "Please big guy, I'd really like to see Gar," she coaxed.

'_**Keep mate safe,' **_the Beast instructed still reluctant to relinquish control back to Beast Boy. _'I will, besides can I count on you if I need to right,' _Beast Boy responded feeling that he was finally coming to terms with this side of his being. _**'Will fight for mate only,' **_the Beast replied. _'That will do,' _Beast Bot assured the Beast as the two shook hands. As he regained control Beast Boy quickly recovered and wrapped Argent up in an embrace.

"I'm fine Gar really," Argent said surprised by the affectionate response as she had expected him to return groggily like he had the last time the Beast had taken over. But then deciding not to question it she added, "But I'm glad to see you to."

"Wait, what happened I thought becoming the Beast took a lot out you," Raven asked, her curiosity overcoming her urge to complain about their display of affection.

"That's just it, I figured out what drives the Beast. I was even able to reach a deal with it," Beast Boy replied. Then seeing the questioning glances the girls were giving him he explained, "The Beast is the animal manifestation of my emotions. Meaning that it sees, hears, and feels everything I do, and that's what makes it come out. It knows my feelings for Toni and therefore thinks of her as my mate, and like some animals in nature it will fight to protect its mate. However since it's the manifestation of my feelings it only comes out to protect Toni when she's endanger. So I was able to convince it only to come out when Argent is in severe danger, in exchange for it not bothering me in other circumstances I agreed to let it out without a fight in situations we both deem worthy enough of its brawn."

"It thinks of me as your mate, just how strongly do you feel about me Garfield," Argent asked as she leaned into the changeling.

"Why does it only come out when Argent is in trouble and not when other situations occur that its strength could be handy," Raven asked

"Because it seems to thing Toni is the only thing worth defending, although I think if Toni coaxes it enough we can get it to fight in just about any situation," Beast Boy said choosing to answer Raven first. Then turning Argent around to face him and pulled her close to him he said somewhat nervously, "Uh this may sound weird since we've only started dating like a week ago and its always nerve racking to be the one to say it first but uh, I think that… I ya know, uh um love you."

"Relax Gar," Argent said returning the embrace. Pecking him on the cheek she continued, "I think I love you to."

"Still here," Raven said louder than last time. Receiving looks from the couple she sighed and relented, "Fine I'll go call the other and tell them to be ready for the last phase. But you two better be done when I get back."

**AN: Sorry this update took some time, it was accidently deleted and I had to retype it. Anyways hope you enjoy.**

**Next Time: The fight with the brain.**

**Notyetregistered: No Terra in this story sorry, but that does give me an idea for a dfferent story**

**Anonimus:** **Mi español no es muy bueno, pero voy a tratar de pensar en lo que creo que estamos recomendando**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics **

**Chapter 8: Phase 2:**

"Uh, I'm back guys," Raven announced slightly uncomfortable as she returned from calling the others to find Beast Boy and Argent locked in a deep kiss. "AHEM," she yelled after the couple pretended not to hear her.

"Gah come on Rae, that was no reason to yell," Beast Boy said as they turned to face the angry empath. Leaving one arm around Argent's waist as they walked over he asked, "So are the others ready?"

"Just about, Starfire and Robin are slightly behind schedule," Raven replied. Then when Beast Boy didn't make a joke about the two of them being late together she asked, "Um, aren't you going to make joke about that?"

"Why would he do that, we were doing the exact same thing," Argent answered leaning her head against the changeling's shoulders.

"Ya, but we did finish our tasks and then messed around... Gah I'm so confused," Beast Boy said torn between the desire to tease his friends and the point his girlfriend had made.

"Wow Beast Boy you've actually grown up some," Raven commented surprised when Beast Boy chose to ignore his urges and didn't make some sort of joke or immature statement.

"I guess I did, you can thank Toni and Robert for that. Meeting a great family that accepts you no matter what it has that effect on you, I mean Toni and I have something special between us and I have to watch how I act around Robert, ya never know when he might pick up one of my bad habits," Beast Boy replied. In response to the questioning looks the empath gave him he explained, "Robert is the name Toni gave Wildebeest and I guess it just stuck with him." Then with an inquisitive look he asked Argent, "So how did you come up with Robert anyways?"

"I always liked the name and when my mom started to go about how she thought he was our kid. I guess I just said the first name that came to my mind, I think he likes it," Argent replied.

"So that's the second time I've heard you two mention that run in with Argent's mother, what happened," Raven asked.

"It was pretty awkward to say the least. But the short version is this, my mom walked in and saw Gar and I asleep together on the couch, so she assumes what we were lovers and that Robert... er Wildebeest was our out of wedlock child, even though that would imply I got pregnant at eleven. This lead to her assuming that we were some sort of dysfunctional secret broke family," Argent answered looking slightly embarrassed at the memory.

"Wow, that must have really been awkward," Raven said as she tried and failed to imagine the incident. Then turning her attention back to Beast Boy she said, "Well, I am happy for you then. It seems like you've really found your place in the world."

Their conversation was cut short however by the Titans communicator going off, signaling that all the heroes were in position. "Alright everyone, operation forever and a Dday is underway," Beast Boy announced over the communication channel. "Good luck and remember that all other goals are secondary, we need get to the rendezvous if we are to have any chance of succeeding without the horde be unleashed," he continued as he morphed into a fly and flew through a hole in the manhole cover. Before lifting the cover and signaling to his counterparts that the coast was clear.

"Finally out of the sewers," Argent said happily as she flew out followed by Raven. Soon the trio found themselves leaving the darknesss of the sewers behind and entered a well-lit construction yard.

"I dunno Toni, they're pretty convenient if you know how to use them and want to avoid getting stuck in traffic," Beast Boy answered with a goofy grin.

"Don't even think about trying to get me to go through sewers when we're on dates," Argent countered as she rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's joke.

"Hello children vhat vere vou doing down there in the sewers," Madame Rouge asked as she slid down from one of the unfinished upper levels. Unlike the two Brotherhood members the Titans had previously brought down, the villainess appeared confident enough in her ability to defeat the three heroes that she did not even bother to reach for her communicator.

"What were you doing in the rafters," Beast Boy countered. Causing Madame Rouge to give him a puzzled look, while Argent rolled her eyes and Raven face palmed.

"The Brain may have been fooled, but a master of disguise can tell an imitation from the real thing. I must admit I am impressed that vou vere able to defeat the Brains monkey lackey and the old fool, so I decided to test you myself. Prepare vourselves vor a fight myvay," the villainess threatened as she launched herself to attack the three heroes.

"Dudes run," Beast Boy exclaimed unnecessarily as he morphed into a hummingbird and darted out of the way, while his counterparts took flight in separate directions, causing Madam Rouge to go crashing into the empty barrels behind them. Flying up towards one of the unfinished barrels Beast Boy morphed into an Ankylosaurus planting his legs firmly onto the floor he taunted, "Is that the best you got?"

"Vhy you," Madame Rouge hissed as she flung herself at the armored dinosaur. While she herself was unaware, the French villainess had unwittingly stepped right into the changeling's trap, launching herself at the dinosaur's clubbed tail, only to be knocked back into a barrel as the powerful tail swung and sent her flying back towards the ground. Knocking her communicator off as she rocketed back towards the ground.

"Now someone do something," Beast Boy said as he took on a gorilla form and gestured towards a large slab of wood. Then smiling slightly as Argent caught on and used a large pair of red hands to place the slab atop the barrels, he used his morph's strength to push a neatly arranged pile of steel beams off the floor. "Rae put these on top," he instructed as the pile of steel started to fall. Once the empath complied with this request, there by trapping Madame Rouge in the barrel Beast Boy continued, "Alright dudes that's another one down. That only leaves the brain of the operations. Ha ha get it "the brain"."

While Raven rolled her eyes as she pulled out her communicator to inform the others of the capture of Madame Rouge. Argent gave a halfhearted laugh before asking, "So how does this change the next part of the plan?"

"Well Madame Rouge being caught now puts us ahead of schedule. I guess now we keep going to the rendezvous and go on as planned, only minus the part where we capture her," Beast Boy replied as the trio resumed walking towards the prearranged meeting point.

"This is the part of the plan I don't understand, just how do you expect us to get into the building. Since we obviously can't just walk right in and you don't seem to remember I can teleport us in," Raven asked.

"Don't worry about it Raven, I got this all under control," Beast Boy replied.

"That's what worries me," Raven said in her usual monotone.

"Relax; Gar knows what he's doing. He was able to get us into the Wildebeest Society headquarters," Argent assured her. While Beast Boy nodded in agreement happy to have back up in arguments now.

"If you say so, I don't get why I can't just teleport us in," Raven said still unconvinced.

"Cause we needed to make sure we took our all of the Brotherhood members, and the Brain is so used to Mento's way of doing things that he thinks all of the heroes think the same way; straight forward and unimaginative. He'd expect a frontal assault and probably has like a hundred traps waiting to counter one, so we are going to out think the Brain. He'd never suspect a sneak attack so that's what we're going to do," Beast Boy explained. Then once the trio excited the construction yard and entered a parking lot he morphed into a crow and started to caw.

"Nice signal, a green crow totally inconspicuous," Raven sarcastically said.

"Give him a break, it's not his fault he's green," Argent replied slightly mad at the empath's instance of criticizing everything Beast Boy did.

"I was being sarcastic," Raven said her tone revealing no emotion.

The continuation of their argument was cut off however as a red laser pointer flashed on and off. "Told y'all I'd get him out unharmed," Cyborg boasted as he and Wildebeest came out from behind a truck.

"You ok Shorty did everything go alright," Argent asked completely ignoring the robotic teen as she went over and started to smooth the fur atop the now powered down Wildebeest's head. This caused the child to grunt in protest. When the New Zealander still insisted on checking to see if he was hurt, Wildebeest merely issued another series of grunts as he complied by powering up so that any wounds would be noticeable.

"Awe come on Toni, don't smother the poor guy. Cy was with him and he's a big kid and can handle himself can't ya Robert," Beast Boy said as he walked up to the two, seemingly unaware of the amused look on Cyborg's face. Wildebeest merely grunted in response, attempting to avoid picking a side in this argument. Upon receiving a glare from Argent the changeling continued, "I know, I was worried about him to. But everything's fine and he says he is good."

"I guess you're right, I am sorry for that Robert. It's just that... I don't want you guys to get hurt," Argent said blushing slightly as she nervously rubbed her arm while looking at the floor.

"Awe your worried about us that's cute," Beast Boy said teasingly, before he and Wildebeest exchanged a glance and wrapped Argent in an embrace. "We don't want anything to happen to you either, in fact if you guys want the three of us could retire to someplace sunny once we're finished here," he added while Wildebeest nodded and grunted in agreement.

"Ya seeing what I'm seeing Rae," Cyborg asked Raven who stood next to him. Personally the half mechanical teen found the current situation to be quiet comical, not that he would voice this feeling in front of Argent and Wildebeest. So he was content to merely stand next to the silent empath and watch as the scene unfolded, at least until he could tease the changeling in private.

"I am standing right next to you and it would be pretty hard not to notice what is happening right in front of you," Raven replied. "It's strange isn't it, Beast Boy being the one to leave the Titans first," she continued.

"Okay dudes, Star and Robin must still be running behind. But we can afford to keep waiting for them, so let's get going," Beast Boy announced as his party finished their moment and there was still no sign of the missing Titans. Then without waiting for the present Titans to respond he started lead his trio off towards the large building draped with Brotherhood banners.

"So grass stain you mind telling us how were supposed to get in," Cyborg asked as he scanned the building with his robotic eye. The building was a large rectangular metal structure with two of the Brotherhood guard's standing outside each door.

"Simple chrome dome, we are going to up and walk right in," Beast Boy replied honestly. Then in response to the dumbfounded looks on Cyborg and Raven's faces he explained, "Wildebeest here is a product of the same formula, therefore he has the same genetic codes and can blend in with the other hybrids. So I'm gonna be a tick in his fur, while he carries you "defeated" three past the guards. If they ask about you all he has to do is play a recording I made in my lyrebird morph explaining how that everything about you guys is classified and then we're in."

"That has to be the stupidest idea I've ever heard, what if the guards don't buy it or any of the other things that can go wrong does go wrong," Raven said once he had finished.

"Is it Rae, or is it so stupid that it just might work," Beast Boy asked before adding once the empath shook her head, "Well it better cause we have no other way in so let's go."

"Our hopes lay with Beast Boy's thinking... aren't we all just so lucky," Raven said sarcastically as they got into position and headed towards the Brotherhood occupied building.

**AN: Sorry I know I said the fight with the Brain would be in this chapter but it started to get to long so that will be in the next update. But anyways hope you enjoy this chapter anyway.**

**Guest: Thanks, I know but then again it is sort of hard to write Wildebeest in sometimes I hope I've been doing okay at that.**

**Notyetregistered: Thanks I'm glad you liked the last update, and are interested in that idea for a future story.**

**Warpwind: Thanks I'm glad you like the story**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Teen Titans is the property of DC Comics**

**Chapter 10: Complications:**

As Wildebeest walked up to the two hybrid guards that stood outside the structure that was serving as the Brotherhoods headquarters a green tick had walked up to his ears and started to whisper instructions to the adolescent mutant. As one of the two crocodilian like guards started to growl at Wildebeest, who responded with a series of grunts and snorts apparently engaged in some form of conversation. Evidently successful in his pursuit to convince the guards that he was supposed to be bringing the "unconscious" heroes to the Brain, Wildebeest found himself allowed to walk into the base. Upon entering the structure the first thing he did was take look around the repurposed building's entry room to ensure that none of the other Brotherhood's hybrids were either in the room or would soon be. Satisfied that the room would be empty for the time being, he grunted and pressed a button on one of Cyborg's shoulder which caused an electrical current designed to take out any observation devices, to shoot out of the half robotic Teen.

"Oh yah that was awesome, I told yah it would work Rae," Beast Boy announced as he jumped off of Wildebeest's shoulder and returned to his human form, while the mutant put down the other heroes. Before taking his bloodhound morph and starting to sniff the floor, searching for the unique scent that emitted from the Brain. His joy and enthusiasm undeterred when the empath choose not to respond with anything other than a glare.

"Good work shortsuff they didn't even suspect a thing," Argent complimented choosing to ignore the grunt in protest Wildebeest uttered over the nickname. Then turning to her boyfriend who was still wondering around the room as a dog she asked, "So what's the next in your plan Gar?"

"Now, as soon as I can get a fix on the Brain, we go finish this. We should also probably keep an eye out of Star and Robin, I still haven't heard back from either one of them," the changeling replied. Then after yet another circle he asked, "Cy there's to many new scents here for me to focus, do you think you can hack into the Brotherhood's network and get a fix on the Brain's location?"

"I think so let me try," Cyborg replied as he started to type furiously on his arm. "I most definitely can, but it will take a long time," he announced after a few minutes of work. "Their networks are pretty well protected by a series of firewalls, but that's pretty much the extent of their cyber defenses. I don't think Immortus has gotten around to developing a cyber-division, once I'm in I can pretty much take over their cameras and other tech. But I'll have to stay here and someone will probably need to stay here and help me out in case someone attacks, since I'll only be able to use one of my arms," he continued as dug through Brotherhood files.

"Wait what do you mean, Monsieur Mallah and the Brain are brilliant technical geniuses and inventors," Beast Boy asked. Then before his mechanical friend could respond he turned to Wildebeest he asked, "Think you can keep chrome dome safe?" Upon Receiving a confirming nod and grunt from the mutant the changeling returned his attention to Cyborg and said, "Alright, you and Wildebeest will stay here and work on providing us with tech support."

"The Monkey and Jarhead maybe geniuses, but I doubt the ol' geezer let them program defenses in his army's network," Cyborg answered. Then nodding at Wildebeest he said, "Alright shorty let's get to work." When the mutant grunted and cracked his knuckles Cyborg added apologetically, "Sorry, I get it that's BB and Toni's thing."

"Don't worry, Cy will make sure nothing happens to him," Beast Boy assured Argent as the two of them headed down the main hallway with, Raven bringing up the rear. After a few minutes of relatively uneventful wondering the changeling would wrap his arm around her shoulders in a comforting embrace, hoping that the empath behind them wouldn't mind.

"It's not Wildebeest I'm worried about, you were right he can handle the few hybrids that wonder on to them. It's Starfire and Robin that has me worried, they still haven't reported or made any form of communications since the start of this mission. What if the Brain's hybrids actually ate them that would explain their silence and the Brotherhood's horde not being released?" Argent replied causing the changeling to come to a sudden stop.

"That… would be very bad, Rae can you sense them," Beast Boy said as he stopped to consider the repercussions of the possible reality that the missing Titans had been eaten.

"Yes and no," Raven answered before explaining, "I can sense that their alive but something's preventing me from even slightly pinpointing their location." Once she had finished her explanation the empath continued her search attempting to break through the interference while Beast Boy took his bloodhound morph yet again in an attempt to locate their friend's scent. As they did this Argent opened the Titans communicator and informed Cyborg as the situation before instructing him to dig through security tapes in an effort to reveal what happened to them.

_**Meanwhile**_

Starfire held up her arm with an unfired star bolt for light as she and Robin wondered through the basement level of the Brotherhood's headquarters. "Tell me Robin, why is it that you and friend Beast Boy have not gotten the along since we were reunited," she asked deciding to break the silence the two had been wondering in.

"Because Star, Beast Boy somehow discovered the warrants I was going to put on him during the Beast incident. He well, he didn't take it too well and I tried to explain to him that it was the only logical option I had available. That I had to do it because I couldn't just risk the safety of the city because of his work even though he is our friend," Robin answered before picking up the pace in an attempt to end the conversation.

"Oh, then how come you have not done with the apology and fixed things with him," Starfire asked matching the Boy Wonder's pace. Either not noticing or choosing to ignore the look of irritation on Robin's face.

Exhaling and taking a moment to ensure that in his anger he did not say something he would later regret Robin responded, "I haven't apologized because I shouldn't have to. He knows just what the Beast is capable of and that he can't control it, he should understand that even though I didn't enjoy doing what I did I had to. I just couldn't risk an incident our job is to uphold the law in all cases, not just in times where it's convenient for us to."

While the alien princess looked like she wanted to say something perhaps even yell, a series of movements on the outskirts of the pool of light her star bolt generated caused her to stop. "Did you see that," she asked reading another bolt with her other hand.

"Yes," Robin answered as he readied his bow staff seeing and reached for his explosive disks on his belt.

No sooner than they had finished their preparations than the duo found themselves under attack by a group of the Brotherhood's hybrids. As Starfire fired bolts from one of her hands holding the other up for light still, Robin tossed the handful of explosives at the hybrids. At first this would prove effective in holding off the hordes of nocturnal themed hybrids eventually a woman's laugh seemed to convince the mutants to attack as one.

"Madame Rouge," Robin asked aloud as he swung his staff knocking back two wolf like hybrids and proceeded to toss an explosive at a group of hyena like mutants causing them to disperse. Starfire for her part had hovered at a height to where she was able to fight and maintain the light but it was becoming evident that soon she would have to use two hands.

"Not quite," the feminine voice announced as a figure appeared on edge of the pool of light, clad in black and wearing a familiar mask.

"Slade," Robin snarled recognizing the mask but unable to figure out what could reasonably but a reason as to why his arch enemy would sound like a girl.

"Father is not here but you can call me Ravager," this unknown foe replied angrily as she drew to katana blades.

"It does not matter who you are you father is, you will not stop us," Starfire announced before she started to launch a barrage of star bolts at their still unknown assailant. However both she and the Boy Wonder could look surprised as their foe but her swords together causing them to generate a shield which easily absorbed the attack.

"You'll have to better than that Princess," Ravager said as she joined the fray, using her dual swords to cut Robin's bow staff in half before delivering a powerful kick to the Boy Wonder's stomach. "Huh dad always said that you guys were made of tougher stuff," she added as he fell to the ground and stomping on Robin's back.

"Leave him alone you most wicked not nice person," Starfire yelled as she flew forwards swinging her fists as yet again her star bolts proved ineffective against their assailants shield.

"The word you were looking for is bitch, and you'll pay for that you bitch," Ravager countered as she was hit with enough force to make her drop her swords. Recovering enough to get back up she proceeded to reach for her belt and tossed a small black device at the alien princess.

Quickly flying over to the fallen Boy Wonder Starfire asked, "Robin, are you alriiii..." Before she could finish her question however she found herself joining him on the floor as the device emitted a powerful electrical shock.

_**Scene Change**_

"This isn't really a good time for you guys to be doing that," Raven said somewhat irritated when she stopped her meditation to see her counterparts preoccupied with one another.

"Relax Rae; I couldn't smell them so Toni and I were just talking while we waited for either Cy to report or you to finish your magicy thing. Were you able to sense their location now," Beast Boy announced as his face turned brown with embarrassment.

"No and this operation is only going to get harder if you two insist on locking lips every time," Raven countered.

"It's not like he cooped a feel or something we kissed that's all," Argent retorted before the Titans communicator went off.

"Yo we got a problem; Star and Robin were captured by some Slade wannabe. They're being held with a group of hybrids their captor and the Brain in the central room, y'all had better start heading there now. Wildebeest and I'll meet y'all there," Cyborg announced before ending the transmission.

"Come on dudes we need get to that main chamber before it's too late," Beast Boy announced as he took the form of a green stallion. "Your oh so handsome steed awaits my fair lady," he said as turned to Argent and laid down flat on the floor.

"I don't know how to ride a horse Gar," the New Zealander replied. To which the changelings reply he wouldn't let her fall was expected. "Well alright I guess but if I fall," she conceded after a moment of consideration as she got onto his back.

"As touching as that was that was a complete waste of time," Raven commented in her usual monotone, ignoring the snort that the green horse gave her as it galloped away.

**AN: As promised in my other fic I have updated both of them, hope you enjoy this as it sets the stage for the final confrontation with the Brain**

**Next Time: The meeting with the Brain**

**Turkleton: Thanks I'm glad you like the story**


End file.
